


大梦初醒

by verkiny



Series: Lost & Found [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MOPM, Sexual Content, Temporary Amnesia, 剧情改编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verkiny/pseuds/verkiny
Summary: “年少时，我们因谁因爱或是只因寂寞而同场起舞；沧桑后，我们何因何故寂寞如初却宁愿形同陌路；而在每一个转角，每一个绳结之中其实都有一个秘密的记号，当时的我们茫然不知，却在回首之时，蓦然间发现一切脉络历历在目，方才微笑地领悟了痛苦和忧伤的来处。”(引用)本文部分背景建立在本系列首篇文《怕吗？》之上。
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Lost & Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 疑梦 / Shielded

No. 1 疑梦 / Shielded

“我们寡不敌众，你快走，我来掩护。”暴君将博派领袖推入己方环路桥中，随手放了几炮作为干扰后自己也退入那即将消逝的苍绿色光芒中。

红蓝色的机体并没有走远，而是不安地矗立在时空流通道内等待友人断后归来。

在这种时候装模做样，领袖未免也太傻了吧。Megatron扬起下颌，一言不发地走近他的死敌，居高临下地对上了那双碧蓝色的光镜。他看到那其中有茫然，有不安，有慌乱，就是没有领袖往日的沉凝和锐利。

很好，装得不错。他面无表情地在芯底评价。

“Megatronus，你受伤了吗？”领袖一把握上对方银灰色得右臂，急切到完全忽略了对方机体瞬间的紧绷。

暴君让融合炮保持在即将充能的边缘，让利刃时刻准备着弹出刀鞘，以近乎剑拔弩张得状态面对领袖紧张兮兮的机体检查。这副情景他很熟悉，或者说曾经的他很熟悉，每次自己下了角斗场之后Orion都会这么做——拉着他的手臂来来回回检查他的机体，抚摸过他的装甲探查细小小的磕碰划痕，而每次，那焦虑忐忑的芯情都是发自内心的。

现在似乎也是。

Megatron暗自皱了皱眉甲。难道领导模块的力量在中和了宇宙大帝暴走的能量之后就完全遗失了？而失去了领导模块的领袖完全失去了内战时期的记忆？——还是说他在玩儿我？准备以这种姿态骗取自己的信任，然后冷不丁的一记偷袭了却了这历经百万年的恩恩怨怨？Megatron不得不承认后者着实不是领袖的作风——拜天赋所赐，欺骗和偷袭向来不是他能干出来的事。可是从概率学上讲，失忆发生的概率大概同领袖突发奇想玩潜伏的概率差不了多少吧？苦死无过，暴君最后只能得出一个保持警惕，持续观察的结论来说服自己压制战斗协议。

“Megatronus，我们为什么会在那种地方？”Orion奇怪于友人突然抽回了手臂，他看着对方向环路桥出口方向渐行渐远的背影，只好赶忙跟了上去继续发问。

Megatron甚至看都没看Orion一眼，“你不在的这段时间里发生了很多事，等你安顿下来，机体机能完全恢复之后我再告诉你。”

报应号主控室内，霸天虎的高级军官和杂兵围成弧形等待他们的君主亲临。门开，破坏大帝伟岸的身影出现在众人视线中，犹如高傲的帝王审视自己的江山，不怒自威。

众人单膝跪地以表恭敬。“欢迎归来，Lord Megatron。”霸天虎医官率先开口。

破坏大帝没有立即发号施令，而是沉默着向旁边让开，亮出了跟在身后的红蓝色机体。

上一秒还在沉静恭顺氛围中的一众霸天虎以Breakdown的突然发难为起始纷纷举起了激光枪，气氛在一瞬间变得剑拔弩张起来。但出乎众人意料的是，那红蓝色机体宛如受惊的小兽，下意识地后退了半步。

“放松，Breakdown，不该如此对待一个失散多年的同志。”暴君抬手阻止了那位沉不住气的医师助手，猩红的光镜颇带危险意味地警告了众TF，但口头上还是用平静的语气继续表明这位新人的立场，“Orion Pax，现在是我们的一员了。”他看向侧后方仍在茫然而不安地望向自己的前档案馆职员，芯中不无得意。

你终究还是落到了我手中。

————————

蓝光掩映的能量仓库中回荡着暴君低沉沙哑的嗓音。“现在我们已经取得了Orion的初步信任，那帮汽车人做梦都没有想到自己的领袖会有倒戈的一天。”

深蓝色的纤细机体静静伫立在他的君王身后。他什么都没说，但暴君却突然转过身来低吼，“过去的事已经成为历史，同样的错误我不会再范第二遍！Orion Pax当年已经背叛了我，而这一次我不会再给他留有任何背叛的机会。他之所以还能在我的战舰上活蹦乱跳，是因为他于我的大业有益。”一个判了变的领袖总归还是领袖，而汽车人没了他们亲爱的Optimus Prime一定会自乱阵脚。等到他们不顾一切想要救回他之时，就是自己将这颗毒瘤连根拔起之日。

那您现在打算如何处置他。情报官在沉默中发问。

Megatron眯起光镜思量片刻，“是时候让他的脑子也工作起来了。”暴君扯起嘴角露出了锋锐的尖牙，“你已经清理完数据核心了吧。”情报官点点头。“很好，这样Orion就可以随心所欲地翻阅我们的数据库了。我向你保证，我们这位前铁堡档案管理员会体现出他于我霸天虎事业的价值的。”

那您之后打算如何处置他。情报官优雅笔直地矗立在碧蓝的荧光中，安静得仿佛人畜无害。

“汽车人肯定会想尽办法唤醒他们的宝贝领袖，你去通知全体成员，让他们时刻做好迎战的准备。”暴君转过身形，准备离开能量储藏室。

Soundwave冲着Megatron的背影点点头，接受调遣。然后呢。他在对方开启门禁之前再次发问。您打算如何处置他。

暴君宽阔的脊背突然绷紧。他停顿了片刻才阴沉地开口，“你会如愿以偿的。”他最后向身后投去了凌厉的一瞥，便解开门禁大步而去。

问题是，您能如愿吗。Soundwave安静地想。

————————

破坏大帝亲自安置新成员这种事着实罕见，事实上任何一名霸天虎的数据库中都没有这方面的记忆。可这一次，Megatron坚持要亲历亲为，而且选了个尤为宽敞的高级军官级别房间给这位失忆了的汽车人领袖，有些聪明人猜测这大概率是为了方便监督战犯，不然他们伟大的Megatron大人为什么非要选紧挨他自己生活仓的那两间空房之一安置领袖，要知道Megatron从来不允许那两间房住人，而且除了情报官和副指挥官，也没谁敢同暴君住在生活区顶层。

“这里以后就是你的休息室了。你刚从被动休眠状态中清醒过来，机体还需要一定时间的恢复。”

此时，暴君正负手立于门关处，借着红蓝色机体深入房间打量的功夫发着无人能懂的呆。谁也不知道他在想什么，就连他自己也有些弄不清自己的意图。

这可是汽车人的领袖啊，同自己对峙了几百万年的死敌。而正是这么一个顽强地阻碍他完成霸业的TF，现在竟宛如回家了一样放松，用毫无保护的脊背对着自己！他大可以冲上去将对方按在地上，撕碎那鲜红的胸甲，用尖锐的指爪刺入他觊觎已久的火种舱，亲手熄灭那个他憎恨的火种。这一切背后散发出的暴力气息就像是病毒一样侵袭入处理器，暴君不可抑制地因兴奋而颤抖，火种在汹涌的电流浪潮中悸动。他在心中狂吼，大骂那些愚蠢的汽车人连自己的领袖都保护不好，很快很快，他们所敬仰崇拜的领袖就要报废成一堆废铜烂铁，被丢在某个人迹罕至的星区无人问津了。Megatron兴致勃勃地想，也许他会将领袖的尸体丢在这颗星球的至高点上，然后看着恐惧和绝望在这颗星球上蔓延。想到这儿，暴君漏出一个标志性的笑容。

“Megatronus？”

暴君惊醒，循声看向站在窗边向自己投来担忧目光的Orion。啊，他刚才好像说了什么，但自己并没有听见。

“你还好吗？我看你愣神好久了。”Orion穿过宽敞的房间来到友人身前仰望着对方。他还不太适应，自己的机甲似乎变得高大了不少，这让他毫不费力地就可以直视对方的面甲，而变得更为厚重的装甲也让他不再在对方面前显得纤薄脆弱。他成为了自己梦寐以求的机型，但这并不代表这是一种好的蜕变。Orion想。这感觉太让人惶恐了，尤其是在这种战乱纷飞的年代，就好像自己被胡乱裹上了一层花哨的戏服而后被推上舞台。而与此同时，他友人猩红的光镜，面甲上延伸的纹路，以及更加凌厉跋扈的装甲外形让他更加不安。自己一定是错过了很多很多。Orion十分确信这点，又在这十足的迷茫中感到了无比的痛芯。他就是这样一个人坚持战斗了这么久吗？Orion再次靠近，近得两人得胸甲几乎要碰撞在一起。他抬起手，想要去抚摸对方沾染了无尽岁月痕迹的面甲。——但令Orion没有想到的是，他的友人后退了。

破坏大帝在这突然亲昵的举动面前下意识地退缩了。他后退一步躲开了那只黑色的手掌，突然激荡起的磁场如此尖锐，仿佛时刻警惕着其中将要变化出来的枪支利刃。“——不过是在思考下一步的行动计划罢了。汽车人那边这次并未如愿，我怕他们要实施报复行动。”Megatron很快平静下来，随口扯出来个借口。

Orion尴尬地收回手，显然有些不知所措，但他还是在芯里安慰自己：你们分开太久了，有陌生感很正常。所以他强迫自己调整好芯情，决定慢慢来，“Megatronus，我们当时究竟在什么地方？”

“这颗星球的核心，宇宙大帝的火种舱。”这点没什么好隐瞒的。

“你是说——”碧蓝色的光镜瞪大了几分，“那位上古邪神在这颗星球里？”

哦，这种受到惊吓的表情同以前一模一样。“是的，而且汽车人还企图利用你来唤醒他，以达到他们统治这颗星球的目的。”

借助邪神的力量来统治！Orion实在想不出究竟是怎样的疯狂之辈敢于同混沌之神同流合污。“——可是，他们为什么认为我可以唤醒宇宙大帝？”Orion疑惑地看着自己的手掌。这跟自己机体的升级有关系吗？

“谁知道那帮疯子是怎么想的！”暴君开始低吼，他同自己的烦躁不期而遇，“上古邪神怎么可能被如此轻易地唤醒，不过是想要变相让你去死罢了。”他微微转身冲向门口，打算尽早结束这令人心烦意乱的对话，“你现在的首要任务就是在这里好好休息，其他的你以后会知道的。”说完扭头就走。

“Megatronus！”

暴君突然止住了脚步，目光顺势而下，落在了被抓握住的左手。CPU中闪过几段令他更为恼火的记忆片段，他便毫不留情地将他们逐一踢出思维扇区。他不想回忆那段令他不堪的历史。暴君抬头同那双略带祈求的碧蓝光镜对视一秒，然后不算无礼但也很决绝地抽出自己的手，默然离去……

————————

Megatron独自行走在报应号昏暗的甬道内，暗紫色的灯光映在那银灰色的机甲上，为他增添了几分妖魔的气质。

百万年的战争已将最初纯粹的爱恋同他的本性扭曲在一起，成为了一种霸道的占有欲和征服欲。他曾经那么爱他，那么迷恋他，那么想把全世界最好的东西都给他。可是他却在自己最重要的时候站出来搅黄了这一切。在众目睽睽之下宣誓了二人的对立，强调了他们的不同，用他的高洁反衬了自己的卑劣。这是背叛和欺骗！他恨他，同时又不可遏制地爱他。Megatron很想回到过去同那时的Orion对峙，问他当时到底是怎么想的，怎么看自己的，为什么在即将登临顶峰的时候弃他如敝履，一脚将他踹下了神坛，为什么？

因为我不配吗？暴君在芯里咆哮。难道在你芯里，我一直都不配吗？我是个出身卑微的矿工，卑微到诞生之时连名字都没有，只有可悲的编号——D-16。我没见过主恒星的光芒，没见过赛博坦高远的天空，也从未见过你说的繁星密布、斗转星移。我的生活只有黑暗，只有一盏盏昏暗的矿灯、一面面坑洼的石壁和沉重刺耳的勘凿声。腥臭的气味萦绕在嗅觉传感器里，沉闷粘稠的空气好像要将锈病毒植入在我的主管面板。我终日疲惫不堪、饥肠辘辘，麻木的身体只会重复着相同的动作，而麻木的神经里腌渍进的尽是茫然和无望。

就因为如此，所以我不配与你比肩是吗？我是个卑微粗鄙的矿工，我还是个凶残暴虐的角斗士。你看到了我明亮的装甲一次次沾染上粘腻的能量液，你看到那时的我光镜中没有悔意和愧疚，只有跃动的兴奋和疯狂，所以就打定主意，认定我同你圣洁干净的理想背道而驰了是吗？

你不知道我究竟花了多少时间才克制住了内芯对奢靡生活的沉沦！我从矿洞里出来，第一次走进了外界。我看见了世界应有的样子，明白了生活应有的样子，体验到了数不清的、我从未体验过的愉悦。我听他们说，这叫享受生活。

一开始我的确很享受，我甚至很享受在角斗场上撕碎对方躯体的感觉——只要不再是枯燥的开凿工作，我都愿意享受。但时间长了，芯底某个声音却愈加明显，它告诉我这不是我想要的，我还想要更多。我从暗无天日的矿场里爬出来，又投身到这吞噬生命的修罗场中厮杀不是为了浑浑噩噩地享乐，不是为了用高淳麻木一根根管线直到自己锈死在垃圾场或者在角斗场里被削去脑袋。

我不喜欢地下昏暗的生活，所以我成功挣脱了出来。而现在，我不喜欢这个腐败恶意的社会，所以我决定站起来，挺直脊梁。

我把自己拖出肮脏迷乱的油吧，我逼迫自己的脑子转动起来，从角斗场上脚踏尸体振臂高呼开始，我宣扬我的理想，我招贤纳士，在Soundwave的提醒下精进自己，让我的头脑和机体一样立于不败之地。我发誓只要我的理想一天不实现，我的头脑就一天不会停止运作，而我的脚步也一天都不会停歇。

我做好了孤身奋战的觉悟，做好了与整个世界为敌的觉悟。而当你的名字出现在我生命里之时，我惊愕地以为这是普神对我的嘉奖。

我，一个低贱的、野蛮的、不知美好为何物的TF，竟奇迹般地遇见了美好本身。

Orion Pax。你是那么的——不同。让我感觉自己仿佛又站在了矿洞出口，身后是漆黑的、吞噬着希望和未来的矿坑，而眼前却是多姿多彩的、光明的、广阔的世界。如果说我矿工时代的生命是黑色的，遇见你之前的生命是灰色的，那么你，带着明媚的笑颜，带来了一罐罐五光十色的颜料，将我的生命再次粉刷，让它重获新生。

我以为你是我的救赎，Orion。你同我志同道合，又弥补了我心理上的缺憾。你像是温暖的油液填补了我装甲上锋利尖锐的棱角。而你，面对那不堪回首的过往，让我也想成为你的救赎。

这不安全。Soundwave在时刻提醒我，他好像身在起点就一眼望到了结局。他说你们太不同了，这不安全。可我在芯里自鸣得意：正是因为不同，我们在一起时才惊觉什么叫完整。

但直到那一天，我才幡然醒悟：白天和黑夜凑在一起也叫完整，可白天永远成不了黑夜，一如黑夜永远不可能是白天。

你被议会，被那些曾经伤害过你的议员，被那个可憎的社会推上神坛，身披圣洁的光华，碧蓝色的光镜里流露着悲天悯人的光。啊，Orion，你是那么适合站在那里，适合到仿佛神坛本身就是为你而建立的。而我，被那光华灼伤，只能蜷缩流离于黑暗中舔舐伤痕——那些因为白天和黑夜被硬生生撕扯开而留下的伤痕，那些曾经被你的美好覆盖着的我本以为已经愈合了的伤痕，那些你提着我给你的弯刀刺入我软肋的伤痕。

你，代表着我所憎恶的世界，跟我说我不配。

我不配见到光明，我不配拥有生活，我不配被人青睐，我不配改变这个世界。

你凭什么说我不配！

Orion Pax！你站在什么立场上说我不配！

你如同一个提线木偶一样被世界玩弄于掌股，那是神在临死前最后的挣扎！你居然把那即将枯死的馈赠小心翼翼地收好，像是得了什么了不起的嘉奖，不可一世的荣耀。狗屁！那是世界上最为狠毒的诅咒，最为甜蜜的屠刀，最为神圣的泥沼。

我才是为自由而战，Optimus Prime！我才是这个世界上最自由的意志！我看着你在所谓神的指引下高举屠戮的战刀，背靠那个极恶的世界，将你我曾经的梦想拒之门外。你究竟在为谁而活？

Optimus Prime，你是神清理门户的工具，你是圣坛底下卑微的看门狗，就连你自己的生命也早就不属于你自己了。他们赋予了你领导模块，你就要将生命献祭给他们，好一笔划算的买卖，不是吗？

你我戎马一生，Optimus。你为了自由，我为了强权。

是这样吗？

不自由的人在追求可笑的自由，而自由的人又在追求什么……

Orion，我大概也迷失了方向了呢，你要是知道了一定会批判我吧。

可是Orion，我已经几百万年没听到你批判我的声音了。

Orion，这回，你还会在不经意间湿润了光镜，说你想我了吗？就像是Megatronus第一次到铁堡看你时的样子？

你会，想我吗？

————————

“在战争初期，汽车人将你俘虏之后就一直让你处于休眠状态。”破坏大帝带着Orion来到已提前清空的主控室。底层少量因工作需要而留任的杂兵在那红蓝色机体到来之时不禁抬头仰望，这莫名的紧张气氛让初来乍到的Orion难以适从。“在这期间发生了很多事情，最终导致我们流亡到这个宇宙大帝化成的星球上。”Megatron率先踱步到主控台前。

“流亡？为什么？”

“这都怪大军阀Ratchet鲁莽的行径，这才导致了这番景象。”暴君在控制台上敲击几下，便调出了赛博坦如今的模样。

“赛博坦！”Orion不可遏制地惊呼出声。那个残破不堪的星球真的就是自己曾经的故乡吗？曾经熠熠生光的核心现已彻底熄灭，原本繁荣的地表一片死寂。这灰败的庞大球体像是宇宙中的一块废铁垃圾般悬浮在原来的位置，没有半点生机。这是这场战争罪行的佐证，是来自历史的嘲讽。

他们怎么可以！Orio在震惊过后感到了自己的震怒。这是他们所有人的家园，无关派别，无关理想，无关斗争，而那群疯子不计后果地将它摧毁了，为了一己私利亲手熄灭了这颗星球的核心！

他们罪无可赦！怒火在Orion芯中激荡起层叠不息的浪潮，而这一切都被他一五一十地表现在了面甲之上，并被一旁的破坏大帝尽收眼底。

“……可是我，仍旧不相信Ratchet能做出这种可怕的事。”

哦，得了吧，Orion，这么多年过去了，你那颗天真的小脑袋还没被现实板正吗？“是啊，难以想象如果放任那个江湖郎中肆意追求权力会导致什么严重后果。他的爪牙将我们驱逐到这颗星球上，尽管我们认为这颗星球上的原著生物并没有做好迎接我们的准备，但我们已经下定决心要保护这颗星球，令它免受同样的迫害……”

破坏大帝离开后，Orion再次将目光投向那满目疮痍的故乡。震撼、狂怒、悲哀，种种情绪绞揉在他芯中不肯消散。他休眠的时间实在是太长了，长到一觉醒来便无家可归。Megatronus，你就是这样背负着家园覆灭的沉重包袱，在汽车人步步紧逼之下苟活于世的吗？我们当年的理想被现实被战争的巨轮碾压得支离破碎，而你只能茫然无措地看着满地碎屑，那其中居然找不出一丝构想中的样子。这是世界吗？这是家园吗？哪怕曾经的社会有着种种不堪和罪恶，可那好歹是个家啊。

而现在，我们所有人，连家都没有了……

Orion沉浸在自己的苦痛中难以自拔，回过神来的时候余光中已经出现了另一道身影。“Soundwave？”他惊异于对方机体上的巨大变化。原本高大健壮的躯体现在已变得纤薄娇小，暗蓝色的涂装和紫色的荧光带令他同这昏暗的主控室浑然一体。对方用那并没有如何改变的漆黑屏幕仰视着他，Orion不习惯这种视角，毕竟在他记忆里那个前任角斗士前前任议员比他还要高一点。

Soundwave一声不吭，但磁场中带着一丝明显的不悦。两只触手刷拉一声从侧腹抽出，在半空中蜿蜒着向Orion靠近，而后者本能地后退一步。Soundwave也是个极其优秀的角斗士，Orion庆幸自己还记得这点，他还记得曾经Megatronus在手痒的时候还找对方过过招，而那场酣畅淋漓的近战搏斗最终竟以平局收场。Orion不知道在经历了机体改造后，Soundwave是否还能保有原先大部分的战力，但那种面对自己时一如既往的冰冷气场让他本能地感觉到危险，于是乎他警惕地又向旁边挪开了一步。

Orion眼看着那对灵活的触手缓缓逼近，从自己左侧掠过，然后咔哒一声连接在了身后总处理器的传输接口上。——好吧，原来是自己妨碍他工作了。Orion尴尬又无奈地让开到一边。工作狂这点倒是一点也没变。他眼看着这位沉默的情报官毫不客气地占据了操纵台，一键关闭了主屏幕上显示的赛博坦破败景象后，便开始了日常工作。那样子，简直是看都懒得再看自己一眼。

这种爱答不理的态度也是一点没变。Orion从来都想不明白这是为什么。早在自己认识Megatronus之前，Soundwave就已经开始辅佐他了，自己第一次造访卡隆的时候Megatronus还将他这位心腹介绍给了自己，而当时还十分健壮高大的深蓝色机用一屏幕的冷漠对着自己半晌，一句话都没有说，但Orion却有种被对方看了个通透的感觉。也许他是在看自己同Megatronus交握着的手掌，Orion心虚地猜想。之后有一段时间他也试图同这位少言寡语又脾气古怪的同事搞好关系，但得到的永远都是公事公办乃至无视。自己并没有得罪过他吧？Orion着实是摸不着头脑。

“Soundwave，你的机甲——是汽车人干的吗？”他问。就算对方从来不给他好脸色看，但好歹也是同一阵营中的同事，他应当为此感到气愤。

工作中的情报官没有给他半点回应。

Orion觉得自己要扛不住这种诡异的沉默了。自从他来到战舰上之后几乎所有人在他面前都表现出这种令人不安的沉默，要不就是像躲避瘟神一样避之不及，就连那个涂装艳丽的医官在自己面前滔滔不绝的时候也净是用些阴阳怪气的语调说些他听不懂的话。他不明白这都是因为什么，但他更是无从问起。

Orion颓丧地离开主控室。

内处理器响起“叮”的一声，提示他接收到了一条消息，是Megatron发来的：来我房间，有事相商。后附他房间在战舰上的定位和门禁密码。

————————

Orion到达破坏大帝房间的时候里面还没人。他环视这无比宽敞的房间，办公操作台、满满当当的书架、柔软的沙发和对面视线极佳的窗弦以及外面夕阳掩映下的云海都一一落入他的光镜，但最后，不可避免地，他的视线定格在了房间里侧那张宽大的充电床上。

记忆浮光掠影般在眼前闪现，其中的Megatronus还那么年轻，那么快乐——哦，原谅他用了快乐这个词，哪怕Megatronus已经被那个社会伤害的体无完肤，但是他们两人在一起时他能感受到他发自内心的愉悦。他全心全意地将感情投入进来，竭尽全力地爱着自己。

可是现在……Orion想起了之前在自己房间中的情景，以及再早些时候对方看自己时的眼神。那里有疏离，有警惕，甚至——！Orion如遭雷击般踉跄了一步，火种被什么隐形的力量刺痛，因为他突然解读出其中的另一种情绪——恨。

为什么？！

Orion扶住一旁的沙发靠背让自己不至于被席卷而上的虚弱感拖垮。为什么Megatronus会恨我？我们——难道不是好好的吗？他开始发疯一般在数据库里搜寻记忆存档，不放过每一个记忆文件。可是，他的记忆告诉他，他们一直都是那般亲密无间，而且记忆的终点，停留在了他向他提出火种融合的那一天。

—— Orion，跟我火种融合吧，让我们再次完整起来。

我愿意！他在芯中尖叫。

我愿意，我愿意，我愿意啊！我连做梦都想跟你完成那神圣的步骤！黑色的手指紧紧抠入柔软的沙发面料。可是为什么你现在要这么看我？我一觉醒来，如同晚间入睡前那样深爱着你，可是你，携带着百万年的经历，上亿个孤单的日日夜夜，告诉我你讨厌我恨我？

我休眠期间究竟发生了什么？还是说，你认为是我选择离开你的？

可是，这不是我能选择的啊。我成为了敌方的战俘，被迫进入了休眠阶段，你知道的啊。这不是我的意愿，是他们——

Orion的机体突然僵住了。

他们——做了什么？我是怎么被俘的？在被强制休眠之前发生了什么？为什么清醒过来时是和Megatronus一起，还是在一颗陌生星球的核心——宇宙大帝的火种舱里？

不不不，这其中肯定发生了什么。Orion强迫自己的理智扇区把翻腾不息的情绪代码压制下去。被俘，休眠，流亡，无意识地出现在其他地方，他的恨意……真相逐渐在他逻辑模块中显出它应有的样子，那个裹挟着腥风血雨的、长满了尖刺的、可怕的、丑陋的真相。

噗通。红蓝涂装的高大机体脱力般地跪倒在地，而这一幕刚好被进门的Megatron看在眼里。

“Orion！”银灰色的机体下意识地冲了过去，一把扶住几乎瘫倒在地的Orion。“喂！你这是怎么搞的，别告诉我你还有后遗症！”暴君没好气地把他从地上拉起来。失去了领导模块导致记忆丢失已经够让机费解的了，难道还会导致能源供应障碍或者脑模块运转故障不成？

意识到身边是谁的Orion飞也似地逃离开Megatron身边，接连退后了好几步，那双碧蓝的光镜因惊恐而瞪大，那强壮匀称的机体抖如筛糠。哦，看来是想起了什么。警觉的破坏大帝立即让自己进入备战状态，尽管他并不想这么早就戳破这个谎言。

“Megatronus……”Orion的声音里带着抑制不住的颤抖，“我是不是——做了什么对不起你的事？”

Megatron缓缓挑起眉甲。

“我肯定是做了什么对不起你的事！”红蓝色的机体踉跄了几步，差点再次扑倒在地。“要不，要不我不可能什么都不记得，他们也不会在面对我的时候那么紧张，你也不会——”碧蓝的光镜带着巨大的恐慌，突然对上猩红色的那双，后者机体如遭重击一般震了震。“Megatronus，你告诉我，是不是我在汽车人面前出卖了你，然后被他们用来专门针对你，我有没有亲手伤害你，我有没有利用你我之间的感情欺骗你，我有没有亲身参与了毁灭自己星球的行为，你流亡到陌生世界的原因里有没有我的背叛？”Orion再次后退了几步，清洁液不可控制地溢出，“可是，可是我不想这样，那不可能是我，我什么都不记得啊。我是无意识的，我是被迫的，那不是我的意愿——可是我一定是深深地伤害了你，因为你在恨我，你现在讨厌我。我，我那么爱你，我不想伤害你……可我的确背叛了你，我，我……”

Megatron的火种突然抽痛了起来。他想遵循事实的导向对他说：是的！你不仅离开了我，还背叛了我，伤害了我，那是我这辈子最刻骨铭心的记忆！可是他又不禁在芯底提醒自己，那都是当时该死的议院，该死的领导模块，该死的神逼迫他的，你明知道他不愿意。暴君在内心十足的矛盾中沉默着迈步向前，而Orion因为威胁的逼近而突然噤声，他需要竭尽全力才能抑制住自己落荒而逃的冲动，他不停地告诉自己这是应得的，自己理应承受对方的怒火，因为自己背叛了最爱的人。但出乎意料地，在他被对方强势磁场笼罩得同时，那双银灰色的臂膀将自己拉入了那个熟悉的怀抱。

“Orion，冷静下来。”不同于恶魔的低语，传入他音频接收器的沙哑声线带着他记忆中的温柔。强化后的陌生机体带着陌生的触感传入中央处理器，百万年来没有被别人触碰过的脊背现在正在被他日思夜想的人轻柔抚摸。“Mega……”清洁液不受控制地涌出，令他看不清眼前的事物，可他却紧紧回抱住对方的腰，拼命地抠住对方宽厚脊背上的银灰装甲，好像生怕对方会抛弃自己，“Mega，我不想那么对你，你要相信我，你要相信我……”清洁液在大滴大滴地涌出眼眶，Orion在急切和无与伦比的罪恶感中不住哽咽。

他还是猜到了真相不是吗，至少，是一定程度上的真相。Megatron兢兢业业的逻辑思维模块下意识地在后台运行，为他分析着当下的情况。不过鉴于Orion的思维回路里拥有着比任何一名TF都完善的责任感和自省代码——Megatron承认这两种品质不论哪一个，单拎出来都是成就一名战士的优秀品质，但在如此极致的情况下捏合在一起，塞入到眼前这个情感模块活跃的TF脑子里，就导致了他近乎于偏执的自责行为。

其实这样也挺好不是吗，能够再次拥抱他，像是穿过了重重岁月的阻隔拥抱上了曾经的人。但Megatron还没来得及享受这久违了的拥抱，Orion就突然把他推了开来。“Lord Megatron——”他再次退后了一步，退出对方的磁场中心，重新将两人之间的距离拉开到不算生疏但绝对不是亲密的范围内

Megatron眯起光镜，不动声色地等待着下文

“请原谅我失态。”Orion惭愧地垂下光镜，“我——我想你叫我来是有正事要说吧。”

Megatron沉默了片刻，转身踱步到窗边，“——的确，我有一项任务要布置给你。”他重新看向Orion，“在我们的星球陷落之前，汽车人曾长期据居于铁堡。他们将其中的一切资源都投入到战场，我们一度被他们压的不得翻身。但在赛博坦核心行将熄灭之时，我们终于攻破了铁堡要塞，并从档案馆核心最原始的处理器中下载了一个经由重重加密的数据库。经分析，那其中可能包含着汽车人重要的情报，但是我们花了几百万年来都没能将它破译。”

“我明白了。”Orion声音低沉地答应下来。在接下来的几秒钟内诡异的沉默气氛在房间中蔓延，Orion没有抬头，但他能清楚地感受到Megatron那灼热的视线，这一切都加强了他内心深处逃跑的意图。“如果没有别的事的话，我就去工作了。”说完他就急不可耐地逃向门口。

“Orion！”

卡车僵在了原地，这是他最不想看到的情况。

“过来。”他的君王在要求他，Orion像是全身零件都锈住了一样笨拙地挪回了几步。“过来！”又一声低吼从他的音频接收器旁呼啸而过，令他的脑模块内部产生了一阵并不存在的嗡嗡声，他不敢直视他，却更不敢忤逆他，只能无限抗拒地一点点蹭到了Megatron面前。强悍的磁场轻松碾压过了他自己的，Orion只觉头脑中的嗡鸣声更加剧烈了，无以复加的恐惧几乎要将他拆成一地零件，但就在这个时候，一只利爪抬起了他的下颌，在被阴影笼罩的同时他感到了喷在面甲上的灼热气息以及随之而来的短暂触感。

Orion瞪大了光镜。Megatron刚刚吻了他！

不不不，不应该是这样的。Orion在那双强壮的银色手臂圈住他腰甲的前一刻挣脱出来，后退了一步，然后再次后退了一步。在如此远的地方，他将Megatron惊讶又恼火的神情尽收眼底，而他也相信对方同样看出了自己的惶恐。

“My lord，你不必如此。”Orion听到自己的声音中带着受宠若惊的颤抖，“如果你不想——”他突然梗住，因为他突然意识到自己没有提起这个的资格。“——你不必为难自己。”他只能如此说下去，但是对方愈加明显的不悦让他更加困惑，他认为自己需要一个更清楚的解释。

“Lord Megatron，”他尽量让自己的语气显得诚恳。“我只是一个档案管理员，是你麾下的一份子，同这艘战舰上的每一个人一样都想尽心尽力地为你构想中的世界尽一份力。我承认在现今阶段我能做的事很少——我不可能像声波那样给予你无人能及的助力，我也并不像你麾下大部分人那样骁勇善战，毕竟我这一辈子就只会跟数据文件打交道——但是我会尽我所能来实现作为霸天虎一份子的价值和责任，用我最擅长的领域。这是百万年来我应做的补偿，我不期望任何回报……My lord，我很遗憾除有限的才能之外我无法给予你更多，我也明白有些东西消逝了之后就再也找不回来了，所以——”

“你以为我是在可怜你？”Megatron的愤怒甚至化作了实质扑面而来。

Orion愣住了，不明白这句话的意思。但他很快意识到了另一种可能，碧蓝的光镜随之瞪大，再次因为恐惧而后退了一步。“——就像我刚才说的，我愿意穷尽我毕生的能力来辅佐你，以弥补这么多年来我犯下的罪孽，但这不意味着——我，我能想象这么多年来你经营霸天虎是多么的不容易，我明白你的孤独，但——我——我相信你能找到一个适合你的人，而不是——像现在这样……”

“Orion Pax！”破坏大帝终于爆发了，“在你眼里我就是个欲求不得的禽兽吗？你以为我想把你当成什么？服务机吗？”猩红的光镜中几乎有电光闪过，磁场像是尖刀一样划过Orion的外装甲。“还是说——”他的声音突然沉下来，“你把同我对接当成一种惩罚？”

“我——只是希望你不要委屈自己。我知道你已经走出来了，所以，我大概也需要——”

“需要什么？”Megatron步步紧逼。

“需要——”忘记你，忘记我们，忘记过去……Orion在心里默念，但没有一个词是他能说出口的。“成为你的一名合格的手下，开始新的生活……”

“新的生活？”Megatron哼了一声，“我猜你那新生活也包括一名新tf了？”

Orion茫然地眨眨光镜，“我——我不确定——”

“你不确定？”Megatron光镜一瞪，“就是说你有这个打算了？”

Orion诧异地盯视着对方半晌。“——我认为新的生活代表着各种可能性，而有些事情是我无法预测的——”就像当年遇见你。他在心里苦涩地补充。

“我×他炮灰炉渣的可能性！”Megatron一巴掌拍在手边的窗舷上，发出的震天巨响几乎盖过了他的咒骂声。

Orion终于皱起眉甲。他不喜欢那些骂人的话，但他在记忆中每每对方控制不住自己的嘴破口大骂时，他也只是感到不适而已。可现在，他听到的并不是他说过的最污秽的词语，但他却感到了前所未有的厌恶，所以被他藏起来的那一部分自我突然冒出头来，令他挺直了腰杆。“你已经做出了你的选择，你已经走出来了不是吗？”Orion下意识地提高了声调，“我也不过也是做出了我自己的选择。我愿意将我的身心全部投入到霸天虎的事业中，但这不意味着除了事业之外我一无所有。这是你告诉我的，一个人眼里不能只有工作，除了工作之外，我还可以有——”Orion像是被噎住一样咽下了那个”你“字，整个火种因痛苦而紧缩成一团。“——我还需要有自己的私生活。而你，Lord Megatron，我想你的生活也不可能被工作充满吧？他们把能为你服务当成荣耀，但我不是！因为这不是我想要的！我想要的是——“他再次停顿，“我想要的——”Orion茫然又痛苦地睁大光镜，但半晌后一切的不甘都化作了一声叹息，“我想要什么已经不重要了……”

就好像前一天两人一如既往地在挥手告别的时候就开始对下一次重逢翘首以盼，可第二天却已天人两隔，甚至都来不及说再见。Orion再次叹了口气，“Megatron，我欠了你很多，我知道，那些也许我一辈子都还不完，但你不用担心，我会慢慢还，我以我的火种发誓。可是，那不意味着我成为了你的附属品——既然我们都想要从过去中抽离出来，那么我就不再只属于你。”他再也无法在这个房间容身，他的痛苦他的自尊驱使着他快速逃离。但很突然地，他被扯住手臂，在一股巨力的撕扯下重新面对上那双怒光四射的光镜。

“Orion Pax，你现在是一名霸天虎，而我是霸天虎的主人，你本就属于我！只有我能给予你命令，只有我的意愿才是你行动的准则，你的日程只能被我所布置的任务填满，你的心里只能被我的事业装满！如果你认为Megatronus需要同过去一起被忘掉，那就随你。你想要开始新生活，那就开始新的生活。但是那个存在于你新生活之中的人，必须是我，Megatron！”Megatron凶狠地吻上了Orion的嘴唇，而后趁对方发愣的瞬间将他拖到充电床上。

“Megatron！不！”Orion在挣扎，他巨大的惊慌成功取悦了暴君。Megatron毫无怜惜之意地将Orion面朝下按在冰冷的床面上，“你是属于我的，Orion，我会让你记住这点。现在——”暴君凑近那紧张地颤抖着的天线，低沉而得意的声线像是在宣誓胜利，“给我把后挡板打开！”

掐住后颈的铁爪几乎阻断了能量管线的流通，但Orion无动于衷，这种挫败让暴君重新暴躁起来，他凶狠地拍在那块蓝色的挡板上，几乎让Orion惊叫出声。“按我说的做！不然你别想再见到它！”

Megatron能看到对方抠入枕头的手指，能听到那紊乱粗重的换气声。他做梦都想像现在这样将这具红蓝色机体压在身下，不论是在战场上还是充电床上。他将锋利的指尖刺入Orion对接面板周围的接缝里，毫不留情地给予对方疼痛。

Orion全身机甲都在绷紧，似乎下一秒就会暴起回击，但片刻后他还是划开了他的对接面板。

蓄势待发的指尖立即钻入了那干燥的通道，激起了Orion的轻微挣扎，”别动！“Megatron立即吼到，甚至将沉重的膝甲直接压迫在Orion的后腰上，咯吱咯吱的声音提示着身下人的装甲即将发生不可逆的破坏，但他逐渐开始享受这种征服感。“你要配合我到我满意为止，在那之前，我不允许你离开这充电床半步！听见了吗！”

破坏大帝粗鲁地用手指被动激活Orion的通道，让少得可怜的润滑液勉强润湿那两片崭新的保护叶。而后，他解锁了自己的前置面板，毫不犹豫地将充能完毕的输出管捅了进去。

Orion发出一声抑制不住的痛哼，身体因为撕裂的疼痛而痉挛，但是完全没有躲闪余地的他只能攥紧拳头，通过默不作声来表示最终却无力的抗议。

暴君的攻势凶猛无比，完全像是在决斗一样对接，他松开了压制，转而双手提起对方的腰胯，将自己送得更深。他爱死这种窒息般的紧箍感了，内壁抽搐着给予他挤压，热热的，带着润滑不充分的摩擦感。他渣的，那通道完全是崭新的，简直是一条等待着他开凿的原始矿坑——只为了等待他的发掘！

Megatron在巨大的满足感中迎来了自己的过载。

暴君粗重的喘息声是这房间中唯一的声音来源。过载的愉悦令他的火爆脾气得以舒缓，所以在看到沾染在自己输出管上的能量液时，他终于想起查看一下Orion的状况。

保护叶被撕裂，仍有稀薄的能量液混杂在润滑液中流淌出来。Megatron暗自咧咧嘴，可真够疼的。但是Orion却仍旧趴在那里一动不动，若不是看到他绷紧的肩膀和仍旧攥紧到发抖的拳头，他还以为他已经下线了。

Megatron这才回想起片刻前，在自己为了终极的愉悦而奋力时Orion也像现在这样一动不动，不曾做出任何挣扎或者是发出一点声音。他直接默认了反抗的无用。

也许这是他从曾经的经历中学到的。Megatron猜测，他不知道当初的Orion在面对数人强暴时是否尝试了反抗，Orion从来没有细说过，他也没那个心情去询问，但从其他方面他足以了然那件事对Orion的影响。他花了很长的时间来让Orion从心底接受他的触碰，那是他这辈子对别人最有耐心的一次。因为他爱他，无条件地爱他。

他渣的。Megatron重新烦躁起来。“喂，还清醒的话就给我说句话。”他把那具红蓝色的机体翻转过来，而后看到了那双湿漉漉的光镜。

Orion在默默哭泣，清洁液不受控制地溢出眼角，大滴大滴地顺着他姣好的面甲滑下，可是他却一声不吭，哪怕把嘴唇咬破也一声不吭。

他甚至都没有看一眼对他施暴的人就把头雕扭到一边，但Megatron却感受到了片刻的窒息。

Orion在陈列自己，绝望地把自己铺展开。到你满意为止。他这样说。

Megatron突然愤怒到无与伦比，“你什么意思！”他质问，一只手爪掐住Orion的下颌强迫他同自己对视，“看着我！看着我！你竟敢把我等同于那帮该回炉重造的炉渣！我是你的君王！我是赛博坦未来的主宰！你好大的胆子，敢拿对那帮蝼蚁的态度来对我！”

“……你不是他。”

“什么？”Megatron的怒吼将Orion微弱的声音淹没。

“你不是他。”Orion悲哀地看着他，大滴大滴的清洁液汹涌而出，他再也抑制不住自己的哽咽。“你不是Megatronus。”他又重复了一遍。

Megatron愣住了。

—— 你不是他，他不会这么对我……

—— 我爱的人再也不会回来了。

似曾相识的想法带来无与伦比的痛在那一刻攥紧了Megatron的火种。我的Orion再也回不来了。他还清楚地记得当自己产生这个想法时那种撕心裂肺的痛苦，他遥望着战场另一端的领袖，看着那双陌生的碧蓝光镜，身上那些由领袖带来的伤灼烧他的管线，可更痛的居然是他的火种。

他曾以为他足够强大，他这一生都不会经历这种痛楚的。但也正因如此，这感觉刻骨铭心。

他渣的……Megatron仿佛丧失了所有力气，他感到自己的头雕如此沉重，所以他将自己的头垂了下去，埋在身下人的颈侧。

他能清楚地听清Orion的哽咽，散热扇在不稳地运行，他甚至能听到Orion体内能量液在颈部管线中流淌的声音，闻到那属于卡车的机油味、战场的硝烟味，甚至，他能直接嗅到Orion的灵魂。

Orion的，灵魂。

明明是两名相爱之人，为什么会沦落到如此地步……

“——你应该反抗我的，你知道你可以……”暴君的叹息声令他听起来几乎像是在忏悔。“这些年的战乱让我养成了个坏毛病，我控制不住自己……Orion，我的Orion——”Megatron轻轻挨蹭Orion的头侧，“我——不想伤害你啊。”

“Orion，你说句话啊。我——失去你太久了，真的太久太久了，以至于我都忘记该怎么和你相处了。但那不代表我不欢迎你的归来。我等这一天已经等太久了，我再也不想等了，我想要立即拥有你，隔着这些该死的日日夜夜，再次拥有你——Orion，说句话啊……”Megatron深吸气来压制住被愧疚感勾起的恼火，他知道那不合时宜。突然，他从Orion身上爬起来，一同将他也拉了起来。

Orion惊慌地瞪大光镜，在发现自己即将跨坐在对方腿甲上时剧烈挣扎起来，“不！不可以！”他能够感觉到对方巨大的输出管顶在自己小腹上，这更加剧了他的恐惧，他拼命地想要撑起双腿，想要用手臂推开两人之间的距离，力气大得几乎能从Megatron怀中摔出去。

但出奇地，Megatron没有丝毫怒火，“Orion，别怕——Orion，相信我，我不会再伤害你了。”Megatron低头去亲吻那只紧攥住他手臂的黑色手掌，认真地亲吻，一路向上直到Orion的肩头，他感受着Orion的颤栗，急促的喘息，这一切让他想起了他们的最开始——Orion同样的惊慌失措，而他攥住他的手，告诉他:别怕，有我在。

“Orion，唯有我是你永远不用害怕的。”暴君紧靠在那圆形的音频接收器旁低声呢喃，他这辈子第二次如此耐心地去安抚一个人，而对方哪怕放弃了挣扎，也只是僵硬地趴在他肩头默不作声。连续的挫败已经让Megatron毫无脾气，更多的还是“该拿这闹脾气的小炉渣怎么办”的无奈，而他能想到的唯一办法就是取悦。

于是他腾出手来，敲了敲Orion的前置挡板，“打开。”他知道这会引起Orion新一轮的抵抗，事实也如此——Orion除了畏惧的瑟瑟发抖之外无动于衷。“Orion听话，我不想伤害你。”说着他锋利的指尖温柔地划过那蓝色装甲的接缝，狡猾的威胁，但却奏效。黑色的手指紧紧抠入银灰色的装甲中，尽管不想，但Orion还是划开了自己的前置面板。

Megatron毫不犹豫地握住了那漂亮的却毫无生气输出管轻轻套弄，危险的指爪小心翼翼地取悦，从根部直至尖端，他耐心地一点点点亮那些敏感的节点，感受着Orion的输出管缓慢却持续的加压，而后他引导着它靠上自己灼热的器物。

Orion像是被烫到了一样抽搐了一下，一声猝不及防的惊喘从口中泄露，但这并没有让Megatron停下。他继续用自己的输出管和手掌摩擦Orion的，故意在他头侧沙哑地喘息，确保自己呼出的气息搔刮过他敏感的音频接收器。他感受着手中的输出管越来越灼热越来越硬，然后很突然地，Orion一口咬在他的肩甲上迎来了自己的过载。

Megatron枉顾手上属于Orion的体液，打开自己的子空间，掏出了一瓶淡紫色的粘稠液体，打开。“只是止疼的。”感受到了Orion的关注，他及时解释。

“……你只是为了得到更多。”Orion第一次开口，声音沙哑而微弱。

“确实，但我也希望给你更多，不论是曾经还是现在，我都希望你快乐。”Megatron沾取一些液体涂抹到Orion饱受摧残的接口里，引起了对方反射性地紧绷。

“……骗人。”Orion咬紧牙关。

“Megatronus从来都不愿意欺骗你。”

“可你的确骗过我。”Orion用他湿漉漉的碧蓝光镜倔强地盯着猩红的那双，隐约间，他看到了其中的笑意。

“是的，我做过。”Megatron重新亲吻上Orion伤痕累累的嘴唇。

————TBC————


	2. 入梦 / Stressed

Chapter. 2 入梦 / Stressed

Orion觉得自己的脑模块要裂开了。

并不是因为他的新工作有多么棘手——事实上那都是他曾经很拿手的事，只不过时隔太久手艺生疏了不少，所以在他的君王来探工时他只破译出了三个坐标。这着实让人感到惭愧，他本已决心一心一意为他们共同的事业尽力，可现在却表现得如此无能。但他并没有对自己丧失信心，那些技能很快就会重新熟练起来，他终究是个数据员，处理数据的功能是刻在他底层协议里的东西。

真正让他备受折磨的是Megatron对他的态度。除了生活仓和刚分配下来的工作室，Megatron不希望他去除医务室以外的任何地方，尤其是舰桥。有一次他为了找Megatron汇报而进入了那里，那是他第二次看到那忙碌却安静的地方，处理器发出的平稳运作声作为背景，所有人都在一声不吭地工作，连走动都甚少。Megatron站在主位，背对着门口，前方巨大屏幕上滚动的数据将暗红色的光投射在他银灰色的装甲上，像是给他施加了一圈红色的光环，这一切都让Orion想起了曾经的角斗之星，尽管身处角斗场的他并没有光华掩映，但他本身就在散发耀眼的光辉——振臂一呼，万众瞩目。

哦，他怀念那身银红色的涂装。Orion傻傻地在原地发了两秒钟的呆。

直到Megatron转过身，看到他的存在时明显愣了一下，Orion这才发现整个舱室里所有人都已经停下手头的工作转而注视着他，Soundwave就站在Megatron旁边，用一屏幕的冷漠正对着他，纤薄的手臂微微架起好像下一秒就会用触手将他丢出去。Orion感到了压抑、茫然以及尴尬，他刚想开口解释自己的不请自来，但Megatron突然大发雷霆，在他还没有搞清状况的时候就把他轰了出来。

之后，Megatron没有对此做出任何解释，Orion也没有再用它占用脑模块的处理容量。也许是经历了之前那次对接之后他已经学着不去大惊小怪了。

Megatron的确在那次对接过程中表现得很过分，但这不是说Orion在其中并没有获得快感。在起初的失控过后Megatron逐渐缓和了下来，他讨好般地亲吻他，爱抚他，顺应他的节奏来一点点点燃他，缓慢却有力。他不得不承认每当Megatronus向他展示出温柔的一面时他就会立即缴械投降，极致的力量将他包裹，几乎让他窒息，可与此同在的温暖却几乎让他融化。

他爱那种安全感，也爱对方从不掩饰的占有欲。

但Orion总觉得有什么东西缺失了，可具体是什么他无法确定。也许是对方看自己的眼神，也许是说话的语气，或者是一些下意识的小动作——他的出现很多时候都会让Megstron吓一跳，尽管后者从不承认。

随着时间的推移，这种违和感愈加明显。Megatron跟Orion说，自从他离开以后战争迅速蔓延，而霸天虎并没有足够的资源来应对。他们一直都是乘坐着破破烂烂的飞行器在宇宙中颠沛流离，直到最近才找到报应号，这才有个相对安稳的落脚点。Megatron还说，Soundwave并非一开始就如此能干，他的离开让霸天虎这边在数据处理和情报分析方面捉襟见肘，Soundwave这一身本事是硬生生被淬炼出来的。

他还说：我们本应一起保护好赛博坦的。说这话的时候Megstron眼中流露出掩饰不住的惆怅甚至是怨念。

Megatron毫不掩饰地揪出了他心中的愧疚感。Orion叹息。与此同时内置通讯收到了一条消息：结束今天的工作后来我舱室。——Megatron。

Orion认为这是一次机会。

————————

Soundwave重新踏入舰桥。

值夜班的杂兵已经在岗位上工作了一段时间了，大厅里比白天还要安静。Soundwave今天并未轮到夜班，但他还是决定来这里看看。

Megatron负手而立，盯着面前显示着残破赛博坦的主屏幕。这既出乎Soundwave的意料，也在意料之中。所以他默默走到他的君王身边，默默抬头望着他。

“我猜你已经忘记当议员时的生活了。”Megatron突然说，低头看了他的得力手下一眼，“你总能找到解决问题的捷径。”

我从不找捷径，我只寻找最优解。Soundwave安静地说。过往的经历塑造了我，你也一样。所以今天你站在这里，而我站在你旁边。

Megatron盯着那漆黑的屏幕有一会儿，“你有话说。”他确定。

报应号上有成百上千的人，而只有你站在这里，这来之不易。Soundwave说。

Megatron眯起猩红的光镜，他明确了这次谈话的指向，“我说过你会得到你想要的结果。”

但那不是你想要的，不是吗？Soundwave说。我从一开始就知道你想要什么，但我还是选择支持你成为霸天虎的领袖，因为你是最优解。而现在霸天虎是你意志的延伸，你所代表的不再是一个个体。

你能原谅那个原谅他的自己吗？Soundwave继续发问。

Megatron的磁场突然变得凌厉起来，他缓缓扬起下颌，声音却沉了下来，“是你将Starscream的资料泄露给他的！”

Soundwave点点头。我降低了加密等级。

暴君的愤怒几乎能将情报官的纤细机体碾成碎片，在场的所有杂兵都因为这暴戾的磁场停止手头工作，他们仰望着他们的君王，在心惊胆战中不明所以。Megatron瞪视着他的情报官，轰鸣的引擎声彰显着他的力量和威严，但良久之后，他一句话都没说就离开了舰桥。

Soundwave默默注视着Megatron落寞的背影消失在门外。

————————

Megatron不记得自己是如何回到自己舱室的，他甚至没在第一时间发现蜷在沙发上陷入充电状态的红蓝色机体。直到他路过那里，Orion被脚步声弄醒，迷迷糊糊地往起爬的时候，Megatron愣了一下，这才想起自己究竟是为什么大晚上的不充电偏在舰桥那边耗着，然后就被卷入了一场让人心烦意乱的对话。

炉渣啊炉渣。Megatron分不清自己是愤怒多一点还是无奈多一点。

Orion可不知道对方经历了什么，他实在是太困了，刚刚上线的脑模块就像是同样刚上线的光镜一样模糊，“唔……Mega，你这么晚才结束工作吗？”

Megatron被钉在了原地。

“Mega？”没有听到回答，Orion又叫了一遍，用迷蒙的光镜仰望着对方。

Megatron从自己的脑模块中听到了洪水决堤的声音。他抬起手用利爪轻轻抚摸Orion的面甲，后者很自然地依靠向他，于是Megatron俯身将那具机体抱起放到宽大的充电床上，而后自己也躺下，从后面紧紧抱住了Orion，就像曾经那样。

“安心充电吧，有我在。”Megatron一边亲吻对方的肩颈，一边呢喃，听着Orion模糊地咕哝着什么，又往他怀中缩了缩，然后摸索到他搭在他腰腹处的指爪握住。

Megatron再次亲吻他，很自然地反握住那只黑色手掌。

————————

Orion一直都知道自己需要什么：知识，安全感，以及爱。

他像是一个新生火种一样汲取各类知识，丰富的知识给予他满足感和安全感，也得以让他更加深入地了解他所处的环境，所处的社会和所处的世界。但书籍无非是一个脑模块乃至几个脑模块对世界的映像，而世界是由千千万万脑模块创造构架的。书中世界终究没有现实复杂。因此停留在书本上的知识同样给Orion带来了单纯的思想，或者说是天真。

就像住在彩色玻璃房屋里的人，无论何时看外面都是五彩斑斓的。

如果不是那次侵犯，Orion想自己可能永远不会去思考这个世界的恶。自那以后，他发现自己以为的安全区域其实并非绝对安全，而这个想法让他无比恐慌。曾经的玻璃房间轰然坍塌，他眼中的世界刹那间褪去了颜色，他无法接受。于是他像曾经汲取知识那样试图从那脱了色的生活中汲取安全感，可又在找到片刻安心之时猛然惊醒：你配吗？

没有人有义务持续为别人付出，没有人会一直地、一直地给予别人庇护。更何况是像他这样的黑洞。

所以Orion一直都在逃。

直到那次，他发现自己逃不掉了。他在无意识的情况下卸下了伪装，剖开了自己，告诉对方自己其实是个多么黑暗，多么残破，多么不值得的人。可是那人却轻松一笑，说：没关系，有我在。

Orion当时吓坏了，以为那家伙的脑模块一定是在角斗场被人挖掉了，要不就是早在矿坑时就同能量体一起被刨掉了。所以离开卡隆之后他一个月都没有联系对方……

清晨，Orion被内置时钟唤醒。充足的充电时间给予他清醒的脑模块，而清醒的脑模块给予他的是更精细的感觉。

他感到了那吹拂在自己颈后的灼热气体。然后，结合有限的视角和记忆文件，他意识到了现在的处境。

Orion小心地转过身，毫不意外地对上了对方猩红的光镜。那双光镜并不是很明亮，表明它们的主人也是刚脱离充电状态不久。“我很抱歉——我没有等到你回来就睡着了。”Orion惭愧地道歉，但意料之外的，Megatron只是不置可否地嗯了一声，重新抱紧他。

Megatron没有切断两人间的对视，Orion也没有，他想从对方的光镜中找出点能够解释当下情况的答案。但片刻之后，他发现自己只是单纯地想要看着他。

这几天以来，他还没有机会这样肆无忌惮地看着他，没有敬畏，没有愧疚，就这样直视他。

Orion知道，他本应该感到畏惧的。他早就该怕了。

当他听到监控视频中那一句句激进的发言，看着那双闪烁着愤怒的光镜之时；当他看到一具具残破的机体被摔在角斗场的墙壁上，被大卸八块，被碾成渣滓之时；当那双沾着能量液的指爪拉起他的手，甚至抚摸他的面甲，指尖摩挲着他的嘴角，能量液的腥味冲入他的嗅觉传感器之时；当那暴戾的磁场将他包裹，像是锈海最深处的风暴一样能轻易将他撕碎之时……

可是他不怕。

于是他抬起头，在Megatron的嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻。“……我知道哪里不对劲了。”他像是自言自语般呢喃。

“什么？”Megatron平静地问他。

Orion没有第一时间回答，而是再次亲吻对方，这次，Megatron回应了他。“我忘记了，我们是平等的。”Orion抚摸着Megatron的面甲，“我爱你，而你也爱我。”

Megatron看着自己那个胆大包天的数据员片刻，“一天到晚就知道胡思乱想的小炉渣。”但他的声音中还是掺杂了一丝笑意。

Megatron翻身将Orion覆盖在身下，主动去亲吻抚摸，动作如此温柔，以至于他自己都对此感到惊讶。“卸掉那些碍事的装甲，我要你简简单单地面对我。”Megatron要求，利爪不耐烦地顺着那红蓝色装甲的缝隙抠弄。

“或者说，坦诚地面对你？”Orion着重强调了坦诚二字，光镜中的笑意表明他在调情。轻微的咔哒声表明外部装甲卡扣已经解锁。

“你今天得意忘形了吧。”Megatron已经着手卸去了两块厚重的肩甲，随手将那红色的装甲扔下床。

“哦，我还想要求更多呢。”Orion因为那些落在肩颈的亲吻而深深喘息，“我希望你也能坦诚地面对我。”看到Megatron面露不悦，他便主动送上亲吻，同时用修长的双腿摩擦对方的腿部装甲。“求你，My Lord。”他呢喃，“你也是我的。”

都他渣的去见U球吧。Megatron在心中咒骂的同时发出了解锁外部装甲的指令。他不想再克制了。现在，没有什么能够阻止他将这诱人的小东西拆得七零八落了。

————————


	3. 魇梦 / Shattered

Chapter. 3 魇梦/ Shattered

如果这一切都是普神安排的戏码的话，Megatron一定会毫无保留地写诗赞美他，然后再几炮轰碎他的火种舱，并把所有碎片串在U球的犄角上昭告天下。

Autobots中那个两个轱辘的家伙不知死活地闯上了报应号！尽管Megatron很想狠狠收拾一顿始作俑者——他那个一天到晚没个正事的医官和医官助手，但最要紧的还是防止她与Orion Pax接触。Soundwave的主动请缨避免了Arachnid虎视眈眈又愚蠢至极的打击报复，并利用环路桥，在千钧一发之际将不速之客丢下船去。这让破坏大帝很满意。但据Soundwave汇报，Orion Pax虽然没有看到那个叫Arcee的，但他很可能看到了环路桥的开启。这会让他那被好奇驱动的脑模块产生不可预测的猜想。Megatron决定在那些猜想向不好的方向偏离之前把它们扼杀在摇篮里。

但是当他抵达Orion的工作室时，里面一个人影都没有。

“Orion Pax在哪里？！”暴君一把抓来一个守卫能量仓库的杂兵吼道。

杂兵看着空空如也的工作室也蒙了，“L—Lord Megatron，我——我们回到岗位上之后没看到舱室的门打开过，我们以、以为……”

“给我找到他！现在！”

于是报应号上开始了鸡飞狗跳寻找Orion的行动。

而与此同时，他们想要寻找的失踪人口正躲在Megatron的生活舱飞快地翻看处理器上的历史文件。

Soundwave的猜测没错，Orion的确看到了环路桥开启的光芒。情报官在狭窄的走廊里开启环路桥，这种事本来就很可疑，更何况Orion确定自己听到了交火声和属于地面单位的引擎声。想到地面单位，Orion脑模块中立即蹦出那个说话阴阳怪气的医官向自己炫耀他那钢丝子午线轮胎时那九转十八弯转回塞伯坦的尾音，Orion打了个寒战，立即将那洗脑的声音踢出思维扇区。

所以这是一次短暂的交战。Orion敢肯定，但到底发生了什么？这个疑问以及其牵连出的一系列小问号像是发泡剂一样从Orion的脑模块中冒出来，紧随其后的是对自己友人安危的盲目担忧。他虽然不相信这样鲁莽的刺杀行动能给他那位角斗士友人带来什么实质性伤害，但敌方居然能闯上报应号行刺，这多少说明一些问题，也许报应号自身的行踪轨迹被敌方知晓了，如果是这样的话Orion认为自己的能力刚好能够派上用场。

首先还是要知道到底发生了什么。Orion突然想起了自己的老本行——铁堡档案管理员，负责归档来自世界各地的影音资料。所以监控录像就是他知晓真相的途径，而能够肆无忌惮翻看报应号监控而不被立即发现的端口，除了Megatron生活舱里那台处理器外Orion想不出第二个了。

这也是Orion在骚乱之后没有回到自己工作室而是跑到Megatron生活舱里的原因。

红色的数据一条条滚动，Orion的光镜却越瞪越大。历史在他眼前一点点展开，那些硝烟和战火扑面而来，而他却感到自己宛如沧海一粟，无力挣扎，只能任由惊涛骇浪将他卷携，一去千里。Orion下意识地将手掌按在胸口，好像如此便能保住那颗狂跳的火种，让它不被时间的洪流冲走。

在最初的震撼之后，Orion的注意力被一个重复出现的名字吸引：Optimus Prime。新一代领袖诞生于战争年代，而他领导的队伍却不是霸天虎。Orion飞快地在数据库里查询了那名领袖的资料，上面除了显示出一名同他机体相似的TF影像外还标注：Optimus Prime，汽车人侵略者的匪首，现任领导模块持有者。Orion霎时感觉脑模块中逻辑回路功率激增，甚至连带光镜都闪烁起来。

——所以这名领袖还是由领导模块选中的天命之人？Megatron反抗的并不是以Ratchet为首的强权势力，而是一名天选的领袖？

胸腔中的散热扇霎时间嗡鸣起来，Orion脱力般向后踉跄几步，撞到Megatron办公桌震塌了上面摞着的数据板，但突然响起的咔嗒声将Orion拖离了愈演愈烈的震惊风暴中心。Orion扭头寻找声源，半晌之后才发现原来是充电床旁那个小柜子的某处暗格打开了，大概是因为Orion撞到办公桌时恰好碰到了控制它的开关。

Orion走上前将手指深入那个狭小的缝隙中，摸出了一块老旧的数据板。那块数据板显然已经尽职很久了，上面布满了大大小小的划痕，边角还有不少磕碰的凹陷，甚至还有一道曲折的裂痕跨过几乎半个主屏幕。这一切都显示出它的拥有者对它的粗暴态度，但幸运的是它的功能尚且完好，事实上Orion在初步浏览后发现这块数据板的内存远超其他，明显是被一次又一次扩容过，而且处理核心也是新换的，运转飞速。Orion叹了口气，在内心默默感叹了一番自己友人那反复无常的脾气，然后打算坐在充电床沿仔细看看这块数据板里记载的内容。也就在这个时候，他听到了走廊里沉重急促的脚步声由远及近。

——糟了！Orion弹身而起，飞快地将那块数据板放进自己子空间，关上暗格，冲过房间关掉处理器。他茫然了一秒，然后奔到书架前抓起一块数据板打开。就在他成功辨清那块数据板的反正之时，舱室的门开了，Megatron庞大又愤怒的身影出现在视线内。

就在全报应号上下寻找Orion整整两个小时无果之时，向来镇定自若的情报官从容地给Megatron看了一段监控视频，刚好显示着Orion走进他房间的情形。Megatron几乎是在一纳秒内就明白了这是怎么一回事，但他并没有那个闲心计较自己情报官的失职，而是二话不说大步冲出舰桥奔向自己的生活仓。而他冲进门的时候，刚好看到Orion就站在他的书架前，手中拿着的那块数据板，毫不意外，是他的航行日志。

说是航行日志其实并不是很准确，Megatron一直把它当成日记来写。他用它来记录自己的所见所闻，所思所想。而现在，Orion拿着它，他正拿着开启他后半生所有经历的钥匙，尽管Megatron认出那块数据板是最早的几块之一，记录的仅仅是战争最开始时的事，但他不确定Orion已经看了几块，他更不确定那红蓝机体内究竟有多大一部分已经苏醒。

Megatron没有第一时间开口，他只是面色阴沉地走过去，在Orion身前站定，然后居高临下地瞪视着他。他决定等对方先开口，以不变应万变。

“抱歉，我——”Orion脸上完全就是一副做坏事被发现时的慌乱样子，他窘迫地将数据板放了回去，“我只是想要多了解一点我下线时期的事。”

“所以你都知道了？”Megatron低沉的声音像是暴风雨前的平静。

“没有，事实上——我刚打开你就进来了。”Orion立即接口，但高速运转的散热扇声让他显得无比心虚。

Megatron质疑地挑起一边眉甲，他扭头环顾四周，处理器被动过了，桌子上那几块写着公务的数据板也变了位置。Megatron的紧张转换成了纯粹的愤怒，“我记得在你上次开小差弄那些课外调查时我就警告过你，让你专心工作。而这次，你非但没有按我的要求做，还胆大到偷偷溜进我房间来搜集情报？”

“我没有——我只是——”Orion试图小声辩解。

“而且我告诉过你，工作时间就给我老老实实呆在工作室！你的记忆模块故障了吗？”

“我是听到了骚乱才——”

“我不管你听到什么！我最后一次警告你，给我乖乖在工作室待着，没有我的命令不许离开，听见了没有！”没有给Orion留出回答的时间，Megatron继续吼着，“与此同时，给我收起你那旺盛到泛滥的好奇心，把你多余的精力都投入到破译铁保数据库的工作里去——”

“我只是想帮忙！”Orion终于忍不住开口辩解。

“你能破译出数据库就是帮了最大的忙了，其他的事不需要你插手！”Megatron居高临下地看着他，“Orion，我现在对你很失望。是我冒着风险把你带回来，让你免受那帮汽车人摧残的，而作为回报，我以为你会努力做好我交代给你的任何事。”

“这就是你想让我成为的？一个没有思想的傀儡。”Orion挺起胸膛，大胆地直视Megatron，“自你认识我的那天起你就该知道，那是不可能的。”

“不要试图用从前来蛊惑我！我不管你在当铁堡档案员时是什么样的工作态度，在我这儿，我的命令就是你行事的最高指令——你可以去打听打听，那些曾经试图在我面前耍小聪明的家伙最后都是怎么变成一堆废铁的。现在，给我滚回到岗位上去！”

“你是不是也让那个闯上船来的女战士变成废铁了？”Orion突然说。

“什么？”Megatron有些出乎意料，“你是怎么知道的？”

“我是个很好的档案管理员，Megatron。”Orion说。“你把她怎么样了？”

“相比于你自己的处境，你更关心那个前来偷袭的两个轱辘的家伙？”

“敌人与否，她都是一条生命。我跟你说过，每一条生命都是值得珍惜的！”

“‘你跟我说过’？”Megatron突然笑起来，“Orion，我也告诉你，如果我听从了每一句‘你说的’话，我很可能早就被丢在哪个人迹罕至的矿坑里自生自灭了，说不定现在已经被锈蚀得面目全非了！如果不是你，我可能早就推翻议会，建立新的政权了，赛博坦只会比黄金时代更加繁荣，而不是像现在这样变成一团宇宙垃圾！如果不是你，我也不用流亡到这个充满了恶心碳基生物的星球上，我也不用浪费几百万年的时间抢夺本应该属于我的东西！如果不是你——”

“够了！不要再说那些我听不懂的话了！不要再把那些多余的愧疚感强塞进我的脑模块了！”Orion也不可遏制地吼了出来。“我承认之前的我伤害了你，我从来都没想过掩饰这点，而我也一直都在试着弥补过去的错误。可是你不能抓住这一点就无休无止地羞辱我，我是个活生生的塞伯坦人，不是任由你撒气折磨的物件！过去的已经过去，我们都无法再改变，我唯一能确定的只有现在和未来！我想要竭尽全力地帮助你，我想要同你和好如初——我甚至一直以为我们不曾有过嫌隙。可是每当我想要更近一步的时候你都会把我推开，然后到头来还要责怪我没做出任何努力吗？你为什么都不肯接受我的补偿，为什么不肯相信我做的一切都是真心的？”

“因为你从来都没有站在我这边！”愤怒让Megatron脱口而出。

那一瞬间，Orion像是全身关节都锈住了一样一动不动，碧蓝的光镜难以置信地瞪大，嘴唇微张，但他发不出任何声音。他就那样一句话不说地看着对方，久到Megatron也从那席卷而上的怒火中清醒过来。

他渣的。Megatron一时间也有些不知所措。

“所以——你从来都没有信任过我？”半晌Orion才开口。Megatron甚至听出了那声音中的颤抖，但他仍然不知道如何作答，他只能眼睁睁看着Orion僵硬地转过身，一步一步地走出了房间。

————————

Orion坐在自己房间的充电床上，看着手中那朵小小的剔透的三瓣锆兰发呆。

那朵花是早上他清洁机体的时候从自己子空间中翻出来的。很明显，那朵三瓣锆兰被存放在他的子空间里很久了，三个花瓣都曾折断过，但都被很小心地复位粘接上了，所以乍一看去，它还像是新摘下来时那般完整——这也是三瓣锆兰的特点，它本质上是矿物结晶，只要保存得当，永远都不会凋谢。

那时Orion还不知道这几百万年来究竟发生了什么，所以看到这朵花的时候，他确定了一件事，并且天真地以为这一件事就足够了——爱，可以战胜一切。

不是吗？他问自己。但现在，他不知道如何劝说自己相信这点。

Orion深深地吸了一口气想要将泛上喉咙的苦涩压下去，但效果甚微，那团混乱的情感信号像是黏在他的脑模块里一样，同时粘在一起的还有他刚刚搜集到的那些信息，它们在他的逻辑回路里翻滚发酵，不可阻挡地自行梳理出一条通顺的逻辑线，而Orion只能徒然看着他曾经无比崇拜与爱慕的背影一步步走向万丈深渊。

——不！我不能眼睁睁看着这一切发展下去！

Orion几乎下意识就想立即联系汽车人，联系那位领袖，请求他——不，乞求他结束这一切。他们认输了，他们放弃所有抵抗，甘愿一败涂地。他们在不归路上肆意太久了，造成了太多不可挽回的损失，趁着一切还有挽回的余地，结束这一切吧。——可如果领袖要求他们为所做的一切作出补偿该怎么办？他肯定会这么要求，这是正当的。Orion仿佛听到沉重的镣铐就在他音频接收器旁叮当作响，他那桀骜不驯的友人拖着破损的机体走过昏暗的监狱走廊，他能想象到对方的心情，这一切都太像矿场里逼仄幽长的矿道了，但前方耀眼的出口之外迎接他的却并不是美好的新世界，而是审判庭。

——战犯Megatron，鉴于你百万年来的叛乱行为，现给予你最终的审判结果——死刑。

不！Orion惊恐地瞪大光镜，尖叫充斥着他的脑模块，他看着那具没有生气的躯壳被推入熔炼炉，一同他曾经的悲痛，他的壮志，他构想中的国度，他的一生都被炽热的火焰融化，连一点渣滓都不剩。

Orion跌坐回充电床沿，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候站起来的。散热扇嗡嗡作响，难以消除的恐惧令他的机体瑟瑟发抖，让Orion几乎以为是自己的恐怖症再次发作了。他在那里一动不动地缓了很久才摆脱模拟场景带来的惊恐和悔恨，并且终于明白Megatron恨意的来源。他早就这么做了不是吗？什么被汽车人俘获，他是自愿投靠过去的不是吗？像他这样一名核心成员的叛变会给Megatron带来多大的打击他想都不敢想。

痛苦令Orion蜷缩起来，将头雕深深埋在双膝之间，他的手臂紧紧抱着自己，可一点安全感都没有获得。炉渣！他骂道，但张开的嘴里发不出一点声音。炉渣炉渣炉渣！他狠狠抓上自己的头雕，敏感的音频接收器甚至开始反馈痛觉，但那零星的信号在产生的即刻就被淹没在火种里撕心裂肺的疼痛之中……

————————


	4. 酣梦 / Revealed

Chapter. 4 酣梦 / Revealed

连续几天充电时间缺乏让Megatron脑模块的报错概率提高了几个百分点，但在这个夜深时分，躺在自己宽大充电床上的Megatron仍旧一丝睡意都没有。此时破坏大帝的脑海中正在进行着一场空前的战争，而两派别的名字分别叫做Optimus Prime和Orion Pax。领袖是完美的化身，是对立的存在，是数百万年来一直阻碍着他伟业的、不可被调和的敌人。而Orion是他一切美好的化身，他生活的伊始，是他深爱着的、留恋着的、如梦魇般折磨着他的那个救赎。而现在，曾经的Orion就存在于领袖的机体内部，他宿敌的脑模块正运行着他爱人的程序，像是锈海核心地带倔强生长的一株水晶锆兰。

Megatron还记得曾经的一个黎明，伴随着即将到来的离别，Orion拥抱着他，亲吻他的面甲和嘴角。窗外主恒星的光华绕过楼宇的缝隙钻入房间，但二人都极力忽视掉这点光芒，因为每一分光芒的增叠都是用他们相伴时间的减少换来的。半生奉献给黑暗的角斗士从来没如此讨厌过日出，这点会带走他们彼此的狡猾的残忍的光芒。

但最终，他们还是无法抵御。

“我希望有一天能到锈海里看日出。”Orion蜷缩在他怀里，试图拖延最后一点时间。

角斗士笑着哼了一声，“不怕死的小卡车。”他的手臂仍旧紧扣着卡车纤细的腰间。

“我想趁夜色尚存，找到一株野生的水晶锆兰，然后坐在它旁边耐心地等日出。”Orion指指桌子上摆放的花束，那束三瓣锆兰。

顺着指引，角斗士看过去。那该死的温暖光芒正好投照在那里，像是将夜幕中的星辰送进了Orion简洁的公寓。

“你把天上的星星送给我了呢。”Orion笑，“一捧只肯在清晨的阳光中闪耀的星星。”

——Orion。

Megatron默默攥紧了拳头。那是我的Orion。那才是我的orion。不是这个虚伪的领袖，不是这个神的走狗！那只是住在同一具躯壳里的两个灵魂！那是个寄生虫！

Optimus Prime！你就是个由领袖模块植入Orion机体里的寄生虫！一点一点蚕食着我爱的人的火种，每一天每一秒，每一次更换装甲，每一次战事胜利，你都从那颗原本应该属于我的火种上剜去一块，一刀又一刀，不知不觉或是有意为之，你在吞噬生命你知道吗？Optimus Prime！你把他吃掉了，亲手扼杀掉了，用神赋予你的屠刀！

他们将领导模块双手奉上，掩藏在阴暗中的嘴脸流露着狰狞的笑。而你，居然伸手，郑重地接下了自己的枷锁，虔诚地为自己套上。Orion，你没有这么傻啊。

啊对了，我忘记了。Orion，在你还是Orion的时候就已经背叛我了不是么。我始终都想不清楚你到底是怀揣着一种什么样的心情在议会面前侃侃而谈的。你在炫耀吗？一个小小的档案管理员有幸在议会上发表对于整个社会的见解。还是说——你我最初的认同不过是一种自我欺骗，一种同类却殊途的人的自我麻痹，将“是的，我找到了和我相似的人”下意识地变成了“普神啊，我看到了另一个自己”。

原来我们都如此寂寞。

可是，这些年来我一直都在问自己：究竟为什么会爱上你。总要有一个理由吧。相似的见地已经不足以支撑这份羁绊，霸天虎也是我意志的延伸，但我只希望他们惧怕我进而服从我的一切旨意。或者——我曾以为是属于角斗士的骄傲在作祟，它驱使我去征服占有弱小的东西，但Orion，你从不像外表那样羸弱，从第一眼见你开始我就知道。

我们完全可以只做朋友的，Orion，我们做朋友其实就足够了。那样我的憎恨就可以只针对你一个，而不是像现在这样。

我早已习惯了没有你的日子，习惯了我们之间互相伤害，可当你叫我Mega的时候，我却不可遏制地想要再次靠近你。那个停留在过去的你从我的记忆中走出来向我招手，而我，跟随着现实的脚步，只能任由幻想的泡沫在绚丽的阳光中破碎成点点星碎。如果我们当初都不曾相见，该多好……

爱你，让我更恨自己。

——如果说这一切都是普神的安排……哦，让该死的神明滚进熔炼炉吧——那这一切究竟是为了什么？现在的Optimus Prime在我手里温顺的像是一具不具有灵魂的傀儡。而我还能悠哉悠哉放任那位几百万年的宿敌在我的战舰上自由活动。到底发生了什么？为什么会这样？我该——怎么办？

——或许！Megatron突然坐起身，猩红的光镜因为那条突然闪现的命题而瞪大：如果这一切都是为了那句不曾说出口告别……

破坏大帝翻身下床，夺门而出。

————————

冰冷的油液冲刷在外装甲上让Orion打了个冷颤，赶紧调高了设定温度。但奈何温热的油液也无法温暖他冰冷的四肢。与此同时，他的胸腔却是灼热的，脑模块也是，一个是因为剧烈跳动的火种，另一个是因为飞速运转的逻辑回路。几天来，他的意识陷入了一片混合着愤怒、悲痛与自我怀疑的洪流中不可自拔，工作时就无法专心，闲下来时更甚，以至于当清洁室的门被撞开时他没有第一时间意识到发生了什么。

“……Megatron？”Orion缓缓转过身，看到门口的身影后整个机犹如宕机一般定住了。

“你这几天都没有来我的生活舱。”Megatron用陈述句掩饰火种中的悸动。

“我很抱歉。我——”Orion赶紧低下头雕避免对方发现自己真实想法。“我的技术可能比想象中还要生疏，铁堡数据库的工作这几天并没有实质性的进展。”

Megatron挑起眉甲，他简直不敢相信Orion这种公事公办的态度，“你以为我是为了那些该死的工作汇报而来的？”

哦太好了，这就开始骂人了。Orion胸中突然迸出一个火星，几天来芯中郁结的情绪呼之欲出。他沉下脸转过身，继续心不在焉地清洁装甲，“我以为我们才吵完架，不适合过多接触。况且你不认为将夜晚分享给一个你不信任的人是很不安全的行为吗？”

——他竟敢背对我！这回暴君真的怒了。这么多天过去了这个小炉渣居然还在为小小一句话生气，简直不可理喻。自己哪点做的不好？主动放下身段，竭尽全力抛开那些怨与恨，去亲近，去取悦，到头来他就因为这一点点小口误记恨自己！甚至不肯正眼看自己！这么多年了从来没人敢如此藐视他！所以他冲过去一把掐住Orion的后颈将他攒在墙上，任由头顶花洒中喷洒出来的油液淋湿外装甲。他吼，“你个该回炉重铸的小炉渣！永远不要背对着我！你还没那个本事把背部装甲展现在我面前！”

“你到底想要什么！”Orion也不知道哪里来的力量，回身一把推开了Megatron，力气大得另对方一连向后踉跄了好几步，直到厚重的装甲咚地一声撞在对面的墙壁上。Orion瞪视着一脸错愕的对方，“你不信任我，甚至还在想要剥夺我思考的权利，现在居然还要剥夺我的自由，把我像宠物一样拴在你身边吗？我告诉你，你无法从我这里索取到更多了！我已经把我的一切都给你了，是你不想接受的——”Orion哽住了，他拼命抑制住上涌的清洁液，以至于最后一句话几乎是从紧咬的牙板间挤出来的，“是你，不想要我的！”

Megatron不可置信地瞪大了光镜，他准备声辩，但他突然发现自己并不知道该站在哪个立场去声辩。他以为自己始终坚定地站在留住Orion的立场上，可是常年高高在上的他太习惯去索取去控制了，而Orion，从来不是个任人摆布的机子。也许在火种深处，他爱的正是这点。

Megatron突然想起在他们还是情侣的时候，有很长一段时间，Orion都会在他们分别的时候摸着他的面甲说：去吧，去飞吧。Megatron曾经以为这就是Orion对于飞行技能的羡慕或是对自己的崇拜的一种表达，但现在，他终于明白Orion当时所想了。他知道自己当年年轻气盛，不甘拘泥于你侬我侬的平凡生活，所以不论多不舍，他总会放手，并寄予一片期许和满腔爱意。

现在，看着Orion，看着油液从他面甲上划落，将清洁液不着痕迹地带走，看着他侧过身扭过头，倔强地不想让自己看到他心碎的模样，Megatron突然感受到了一丝恐慌，好像有什么东西正在从他的身体中抽离，而他又无法阻止。他仿佛再次看到了那条漆黑的矿洞，感受着能量匮乏时的冰冷，听着充斥在空旷空间中的寂静，但当他看向矿洞口那片光亮时，他听到了Orion的声音，他听到他说：Mega，去飞吧。

——我飞得太高太投入了，甚至都忘了和你说再见。

Megatron缓慢却坚定地拥抱上Orion，在他将头雕埋在对方颈侧的时候，一种无与伦比的温暖包裹上他的火种，那种感觉几乎让他窒息。“我想要你，Orion，前所未有的需要你……”Megatron说，“原谅我之前的冲动，我只是想要——抓紧你，紧一点，再紧一点……”他去亲吻那圆形的音频接收器，却将拥抱收得越来越紧，“Orion，我失去你太久了，久到我几乎忘记该怎么去爱你。而这一切又太像一场梦了，我只是害怕有一天，梦醒了，我无法面对没有你的生活……”他感觉怀中绷紧的机体在听到自己说爱他时渐渐放松。

“但你不再需要我的思想了。”Orion刻意控制的声音从他颈窝里传来。

“不，并非如此。我不会再限制你，我保证，我给你最高权限——”Megatron深吸了一口气，吐净了芯中所有的不甘，然后缓缓说，“你可以做任何你想做的事。毕竟，我希望你自由。”

Orion终于抬起头直视那双红色的光镜，看着那其中久违的温柔，他感觉自己终于拨开了重重阻隔再次触及到了那颗炽烈的火种。而于此同时，他也找到了自己寻找的答案。“我们都忘记了那件重要的事对吧。”他搂住Megatron的脖颈，抬头亲吻对方，“——我爱你，而你也爱我。”这就足够了。

————————

深夜的走廊里，两个大型机丝毫不顾形象，如同刚刚火种融合的情侣一般拉扯着回到Megatron的舱室。一进门Megatron就迫不及待地将Orion推倒在充电床上俯身亲吻，像个贪婪的幼生体在得到新玩具的即刻就迫不及待地拆开包装。破坏大帝将指尖探入红色肩甲下的狭小缝隙，摸索着装甲卡扣，而对方也心有灵犀地解锁了所有外装甲卡扣并大胆要求他的上司坦诚相待。深色指尖深入背部装甲缝隙之间时Megatron不满地低吼，拽下那双不安分的手扣在蓝色头雕旁一边加深那个吻。

Orion发声器中传出几声不服气的哼声，红蓝色的机体在银白机体和充电床之间狭小的空隙里挣动想要争取主权。他都允许对方将自己上上下下拆个遍了，他也想要像上次那样毫无阻阁地抚摸对方排列整齐的管线和原生质。Megatron在接吻的空隙中低沉地笑，他当然明白Orion的想法，但他并不想批准执行，索性放弃支撑机体，让庞大的体重完完全全压在Orion身上，让他想搞些小动作也无技可施。

Orion肯定要气炸了，Megatron好笑地一边看着他的小卡车对他怒目而视，一边露骨地用舌尖卷走被咬破的嘴唇上渗出的能量液，然后非常恶劣地让带着能量液的舌尖舔上Orion的面甲，从嘴角一路向上直到眼角。Orion的散热扇一瞬间在高功率的基准上飙出了个峰值，而始作俑者嘴角噙着计谋得逞的笑容把机体往下挪了点，让视线同那对光洁的大胸窗齐平，低下头，又将舌尖送进了胸窗之间的缝隙中。

“嗯……”Orion发出了第一声甜腻的呻吟，头雕用力向后仰去，胸甲却向上挺起像是要主动把自己送入虎口一般。

我看这小炉渣还有什么闲心动歪心眼儿。暴君不无得意，开始聚精会神地用舌尖搜寻那红色装甲缝隙内的敏感节点，当然，双手也并没有闲着，顺着那银白色的腰线一路向下，最终流连于Orion的胯部与大腿装甲的接缝。卸除了外装甲，Megatron可以毫无障碍地拨弄那里的管线，指尖释放出的电流顺着那些管线几乎可以一直侵袭到Orion的脚尖，引起一阵绝望的挣动。

没有外部装甲的阻阁，那些落在身上的亲吻和抚摸激起翻倍的快感信号，几乎要将Orion的电子脑烧坏。Orion仰头无力地喘息，想要用置换进来的冷空气协同散热扇来降低飙升的体温，过热会导致电子脑功能异常，而他迫切需要自己保持清醒。这太难了，Megatron的舌尖和指尖就像是有魔力一般让他欲罢不能，再一想到那几个指尖一会儿会在他的接口里掀起多大风浪，Orion就忍不住呜咽出声。

“还记得我第一次拆你时的情形吗？”Megatron用手肘撑起上半身，让自己重新回到Orion的视线范围内，“你抖得像个短了路的故障机。”他嗤笑。

“还记得人们怎么说喜欢对过去夸夸其谈的TF吗？”Orion努力调整着散热扇功率，但光镜却毫不示弱地瞪了回去，“脑模块都快老化没了。——啊！”突如其来的快感信号瞬间击碎了他脑模块中好不容易攒起来的理智数据。

Megatron又狠狠套弄了几把Orion那充能得不像样的输出管，直到听到对方甜腻呻吟着叫他Mega时才心满意足地停下。“伶牙俐齿的小炉渣，就不该给你开口的机会，就该把你拆到过热下线，重启后继续拆到你筋疲力尽一句话都说不出来为止！又或者——”Megatron突然阴森森地笑了起来，露出一口尖牙，“我可以没收你那些外装甲，让你以这个模样去工作。”他用露骨的眼神将Orion的机体打量了一番，“在那之前——”他又低头一边在那对宽大的胸窗上哈气，让从引擎中排出的灼热水汽在玻璃上凝成白色的雾面，一边继续那得意的语气，“我想我应该留下些标记，好让整个报应号都知道你是我的。”尖锐的手指在那片雾气上一笔笔写下“Megatron‘s”字样。

Orion的散热扇在窘迫地嗡鸣着，但他不服输地盯视着满面甲挑衅的破坏大帝，突然，他伸手搂住对方的脖子起身主动索吻，“做吧。”他用嘴唇摩挲对方的嘴唇，嗓音因欲望熏灼而变得沙哑，“如果你能忍受你手下不停盯着我的标记看的话，我想我也能承受那些。”

Megatron恼怒地咆哮一声再次将Orion按回柔软的充电床，整个银灰色的机体都绷紧了，拱起的脊背上装甲有种要炸起的即视感，他像是守卫自己领地一样将Orion圈禁在身下，宛如惩罚一般用利齿啃咬他的嘴唇和颈部能量管线，“你只属于我一个人！我会让那些胆敢觊觎你——甚至只是稍微动一点歪脑筋的家伙一直痛苦到下线的那刻！”

“我知道，My Lord。”Orion捧住Megatron的面甲，看着那猩红色的光镜燃烧着，其中闪过紫色的电光，比这世界上最凶猛的野兽还骇人，又比宇宙中最耀眼的星体更美丽更让人沉沦。“我只为你一个人服务。”

“我不需要你‘服务’于我。”Megatron叹息了一口，努力让自己放松下来，“我想要你——”他觉得那个词对于他一代破坏大帝来说过于难以启齿，所以他垂首将面甲埋于对方颈窝，用亲吻来掩饰内心的尴尬，“我想要你——爱我。”

“如你所愿，Lord Megatron。”

Megatron在整张面甲都埋于柔软的充电床里时才反应过来怎么回事，他刚想爬起来，就被另一具机体重新压回床面。

“你这个安错了位的螺栓！”暴君破口大骂，“反了你了，从我身上下去！”

“为什么？你不想要我了吗？”Orion委屈巴巴的声音从他头侧传来，紧接而来的是一连串落在他头侧和肩颈的轻吻。Megatron怒不可遏，他甚至感觉到Orion在用胯部装甲和充能完全的输出管挨蹭他自己的后置挡板！

“老子要的是你的接口，不是管子！”Megatron扭头咆哮。

“所以你只能接受一部分的我是吗？你还是不肯信任我是不是？”Orion仍旧委屈巴巴，眉甲都快皱到一起去了，但暗地里他一只手扣上Megatron的后挡板，指尖毫不留情地释放微电流，引得身下人的腰部狠狠弹了一下。

“炉渣……你就不能翻过这篇吗！我他渣已经拉下面甲道歉了！”

“也许——”但某卡车依旧没有就此罢休的意思，他在Megatron身上动了动，找了个更舒服的位置趴着，“也许是我什么方面的确做的不好，让你对我很不满。但是我可以弥补的，通过取悦你。”Orion低下头，凑到银灰色头雕旁呢喃，“我的君王，让我来取悦你。”

“不需要！这么多年了都是老子主场，从没有哪个胆大包天的家伙敢凌驾于我之上，我是——”

“所以说你真的有其他床伴喽。”Orion胸腔中的引擎发出痛苦的轰鸣，就连他远本兴奋波动着的磁场都因伤心而几近静止。“早些时候我说别人以能为你服务为荣时你都没有否认，我就猜到了，可我一直不愿相信这是真的……”

我✖️！Megatron这算是明白自己栽了的原因了。Orion吃。醋。了。凭以往经验鉴之，Orion的脾气简直不能以好来形容，良好的教养和过度的自我压抑使这个机子的情绪始终在狭小的范围内波动，这就导致他的系统缺乏解决情绪数据满溢的预案，但凡波动超出他自己设定的阈值，一切都会向着偏执的方向一去不返。阴沟里翻船啊。破坏大帝将面甲埋在充电床里懊悔地想要就地消失，却听到Orion闷闷的声音继续传来。

“Starscream肯定是一个——”

“啥？”Megatron瞪大了光镜，只听Orion自顾自地继续，“毕竟他是飞行单位，从资料上看也算是Seeker里面容姣好的了。只是很可惜他牺牲了，愿他的火种得以安息……医官的话——不会的，你不会喜欢那种类型的，但是他的声音的确很适合——”Orion此地无银三百两地咳嗽了一声，将头雕搭在那跋扈的肩甲上继续碎碎念，“医官助手没那么多心思，基本可以排除了。现任副指挥官？你会喜欢那种冷酷危险的杀手类型吗？哦，毕竟你曾经是角斗士，也许你们有共同语言。Soundwave——”

“不！没有！你给我住嘴！”Megatron简直忍无可忍

“Soundwave没有，还是都没有？”

“我他渣的——”Megatron感到一种和无赖讲道理时的无力感，也许这就叫作百口莫辩吧。他绝望地低吼，头一次希望这一切都不曾发生过。他并不是什么懦弱的机，事实上他一直敢做敢当，并由此树立的破坏大帝威名。单纯的对接对于他来说不过是枯燥生活的调剂罢了，释放多于的电荷和芯里压力以便他更好地为霸业奋斗。他不知道那些上过他床的机子过后会不会产生某些暧昧的想法，但他一代暴君真的可以不夹带丝毫感情地对接，并且很愿意在对方工作出现失误时“杀鸡儆猴”。也许是因为他下意识地认为那些同他发生过关系的机子接触到了他芯里上某个脆弱点，他无法忍受自己剖开的模样展现在别人面前，所以每个曾辗转于他身下的TF都会很快被他推上战场。

况且我他渣当然知道不挖门前矿的道理！Megatron在自己脑模块中怒吼。

“不过没关系了——”

嗯？突如其来的急刹车让Megatron感觉自己立即被疾行的列车甩了出去，在地上翻滚扑腾，沾了一身名为绯闻的、再也洗不掉的东西。

“反正那些都是过去时了，我就是再怎么想改变也无能为力，还不如从现在开始好好补偿你。”Orion的磁场又开始充满活力地波动了，“而且我会比他们做的更好。”他补充。

你能跟他们一样听话就谢天谢地了。破坏大帝还没来得及在芯中吐槽，就听到了两声令机静电乍起的咔嗒声，然后自己那两块厚重的挡板就被扔下了床，发出两声足矣击碎他自尊的哐当声。Megatron被对方娴熟的动作震惊到无以复加，要知道在以前的对接生活中，有百分之九十九的情况都是他拆掉对方的板子把粗壮的输出管捅进那湿润柔软的接口里，而相反的情况只发生过一两次——或者两三次。总之，这个小炉渣居然现在还清楚地记得自己挡板的暗扣在哪里！说明什么？贼心不死！

但醒悟归醒悟，Megatron的脑模块里已经没那么多可用空间来容纳谴责数据，数据员该死的手指已经开始抚摸他的接口外沿并不时掠过外置节点，洪流般的快感信号汹涌而至，一并吞没了他的自尊心。

“我……发誓……不会放过……嗯……”Megatron一口咬住自己的臂甲将后一半呻吟堵在发生器里。

“Mega难道不舒服吗？是不是有人做的比我好？”Orion温柔亲吻暴君紧绷的肩颈线条，继续用他体谅到让机光火的语气说，“你告诉我他怎么做的，我也可以的。”说这还故意用两根手指揉捏上那肿胀到不像话的外置节点，让Megatron的腰腹狠狠抽搐起来，连刻意压抑的喘息都变得粗重不少。庞大健壮的银灰机体颤抖越来越明显，尖锐的指尖几乎要将床面穿透，他的引擎在轰鸣，散热扇尤过之，终于在快感信号吞没高地之时，引擎爆发出一阵恐怖的咆哮，Megatron狠狠拱起脊背几乎将Orion掀下去。

破坏大帝在对方手指都没有捅进接口的情况下可耻而迅速地过载了，之后便筋疲力尽地趴在那里一动不动，任由引擎和散热扇自行调整功率。但Orion知道对方并没有下线，单单一次过载还不至于让他强悍的系统彻底崩溃，而他也终于可以把一丝仁慈施予自己膨胀到发痛的输出管，好好享受一番爱人那令他难以忘怀的灼热接口。

他提起那些床伴之类的事并非完全出于嫉妒，只是一想到每天晚上Megatron结束工作，按下办公桌下某处开关，再走到床边从暗格里拿出那块陪了他百万年的数据板，独自一人爬上充电床，在寂静的黑夜里默默用文字诉说他的思念和爱而不得的痛苦，Orion的火种就在不可遏制地抽搐，他宁愿相信对方有着数不清的床伴，因为这样，他至少不会孤单。

“Mega，我不会再留下你一个人了。“Orion亲吻着Megatron的侧颜，准备将自己的输出管送入那已经湿透的接口里。然而就在此时，Megatron突然反手狠狠抠住Orion的音频接收器，Orion痛呼一声，清洁液差点都因为疼痛涌出来，机体下意识就顺着力道滚倒在一旁，下一秒，被压制的野兽一跃而起，一口咬在Orion的颈后，将自己巨大而灼热的管子粗暴地捅进Orion湿润的接口。

Orion在痛呼，但着丝毫没有对Megatron产生影响，他像是彻底沦落为一只狂躁的野兽，在Orion体内肆意驰骋鞭挞，两人对接设备上的信息节点持续不断地摩擦，激起的电流让双方的系统都难以承受。Orion能从反馈回来的电流信号里感受到对方的情绪，不是恼羞成怒，而是一种无与伦比的痛和歇斯底里般的绝望，而在那些惊涛骇浪之下才是缠绵的爱意。Orion不明白这些感情数据分布的原因，因为他无法从对接时的数据交流中得知对方的确切想法——那些只有通过火种融合才能知晓，而他明白现在还不是时候。Orion试着回馈以温柔的抚慰，但那些悲痛却更加明显，烧灼着他的处理器，让清洁液不由自主地流淌下来。

Orion在对方给予的悲痛中剧烈过载，系统接近过热下线，而Megatron也最后在他体内冲刺了几下之后迎来了自己的过载。

Orion无力地任由Megatron将自己翻过来。“……你为什么哭？”Orion用夹杂着电子噪音的声音说，费力地抬起手抹去对方面甲上清洁液留下的痕迹。

Megatron没有正面回答，只是低头亲吻Orion面甲上的泪痕，“……Orion，我需要你知道，我这辈子没有一次，没有一秒把你当成纯粹的服务机。我也不允许你自己胡乱定义自己。”

Orion无力地笑了笑，“我都快忘记那些事了，你居然还记得。”他将双臂环抱上对方脖颈，努力抵抗着下线指令，“你知道吗，我之前一直憧憬着有一天能够遇见一个真命天子……我们能够谈天论地，大到宇宙中的普适真理，小到生活中的鸡毛蒜皮。我们住得很近又有着相似的生活节奏，谁下班早点就去接对方，然后聊着一天中没那么特别的所见所闻一道回家，站在各自的家门口挥手说晚安……这样平淡的日子会持续几个恒星循环，直到终于有一天我可能借着高淳的胆邀请他到我家来，然后在旖旎的夜色中把自己交出去……我们之后会生活在一起，在我家在他家我都不介意，重要的是那个人始终都不会变。我们继续过着普通的生活，有点小小的积蓄，有小小的快乐和淡淡的悲伤……等有一天我们终于锈到不能动的地步，我们会相视一笑，说一会儿再见，因为我们都知道，等我们的火种回归火种源之后肯定还能认得彼此，我们重新相识相知，然后一直相守下去再也不分离……”

Megatron叹了口气，“听起来你的真命天子一点都不像我。”他在Orion身边躺下，将对方疲倦的身体搂入怀中。

“是的，但那只是我曾经的幻想。”Orion抬头亲了亲对方下颌，然后将头雕窝在那温暖的颈窝里下线了光镜，“没有哪两个机是诞生时就注定要在一起的……只要想，神都不能把我们分开……“说完，Orion彻底坠入了下线状态，这两天的殚精竭虑消耗了他太多的精力。也正因如此，他并没有看到Megatron在黑暗中摇了摇头。

“时间已经将我腐蚀得面目全非了，可是对你，它无比仁慈。”Megatron在叹息中激活了自己的充电系统。

————————


	5. 遗梦 / Loosed

Chapter. 5 遗梦 / Loosed

“Starscream是我经历的最刻骨铭心的背叛。他没有发表什么蛊惑人心的言论吧？”Orion听Megatron问。

—— 我们的君王说话向来不太靠谱……你不会真的被蒙在鼓里了吧？

“没有。”Orion摇摇头。他倒是帮我确定了一件已知的事。Orion在心底默默叹息。

“——很好。我想你最好忘记这些琐事，赶快回到工作上去吧。“Megatron转身离去。

舱门在Megatron身后关上，隔绝了Orion顺从的应允声，也将他强撑起的云淡风轻击碎。

——他知道了！他知道了！他知道了！在得知全部真相前他不会罢手的，而那之后他一定会再次走上反抗我的道路！破坏大帝在芯里哀嚎，但暴乱的磁场在看到转角处的情报官时瞬间平静下来。

“Orion从来不懂的欺骗的艺术。”他说。“我犯了个严重的错误，没有当机立断宰了Starscream，这个错误我不会再犯一次！”

Soundwave冲他歪歪头。

Megatron怒然转身，“你是在质疑我吗！”他恼怒地低吼。

Soundwave摇摇头。我当然希望你不会重蹈覆辙，不论是在Starscream身上，还是在Orion Pax身上。

“……你该回到你自己的岗位上去了。”Megatron头也不回地走了……

————————

对于Orion来说，要说白天的闹剧还算没有完全出乎意料的话，眼前这景象就让他的脑模块有点算不动了。

“Orion Pax！哈哈哈……”紫色的光镜聚焦在他身上，以一种很陌生的邪魅方式看着他，原本用于支撑头雕的银灰指掌向他的方向伸出，尖锐的指尖上还挂着可疑的紫色液体。

霸天虎的首脑人物此时正倚在他自己的办公桌旁，庞大的银灰色机体散发着的磁场犹如火山爆发前夕，就连低笑声都像滚滚雷鸣，掺杂在轰鸣的引擎声中，让Orion感觉他就像是枚即将爆炸的核弹。

“过来，Orion，傻戳在那里干什么？”

Megatron戏谑的声音将Orion惊醒，他小心地靠近，然后被对方一把捞入怀里。“Megatron，你——”

“叫我Mega。”Megatron分开双腿让Orion站在它们之间，然后冲Orion咧嘴一笑，露出两排利齿。

Orion皱起眉甲，他分明看到Megatron的身形晃了晃，“Mega，你看起来——不太正常，而且你的机体温度太高了。”Orion将手指贴附于对方面甲，感觉像在触摸火焰。

“我很好，我很好，好的不能再好了……”Megatron伸出金属舌去舔舐Orion的掌心，答话几乎像是梦呓，“我就是崛起的黑暗力量，是新世界的主宰，是混沌中的秩序……”他抬起涣散的紫色光镜直视那对充满了担忧的蓝色光镜，“我可以得到任何我想要的东西，不是吗？”

如果没有前半句作铺垫，Orion几乎以为爱人是在向他撒娇。尤其是他还凑过来用头侧挨蹭自己的面甲，之前强劲的引擎轰鸣声变成了一种时强时弱的低声嗡鸣。Orion觉得自己的脑模块也有些混乱了。

“Mega，你是不是喝高纯了？”Orion用力推开对方乱蹭一气的头雕。

“高纯？不，不，比那东西好！”Megatron迷迷糊糊地咧嘴傻笑，“它让我能——感受一切，掌控一切，还让我能——”尖锐的指爪戳戳宽大的胸窗，“得到你。”他得意洋洋地说。

Orion叹息了一声，“我知道你最近很累，不论是工作上还是别的什么，但躲在屋子里灌自己并不是什么好的解决方法。我扶你去休息吧，也许一次深度充电之后你就会发现事情其实并没有你想象的那么——”Orion再次叹了口气，他并不知道该用什么词语来形容现在的局势。

“我不！我才不需要什么该死的充电和梦境！”破坏大帝突然吼了出来，爆开的磁场着实吓了Orion一跳，但也就只是一句，下一秒他就重新咧嘴自顾自地乐起来。Orion看着对方伸出一只手从办公桌上一只他没注意到的杯子里蘸了点紫色的粘稠液体，献宝一般送到自己面前晃了晃，“就是这个好东西，别看它其貌不扬，正是它给予我无尽的力量、不竭的智慧和——”

“‘不竭的智慧’？普神啊……”这其中的荒谬让Orion忍不住翻了翻光镜，如果对方现在的思维逻辑真能用“智慧”这个词来形容的话，这几百万年的战争可真就沦落为普神开的一个玩笑了。

“你也在质疑我吗？”某瘾君子居然注意到了这细微的眼神变化，堪称奇迹。Megatron不满地哼了一声，但看起来并没有真的发怒，“Soundwave质疑我是因为他根本一窍不通，哈，脑子里除了逻辑模块之外就剩一堆螺栓……但我向来都很宠他，所以我不计较……但对于你——”他突然掐住Orion的下颌强迫对方张嘴，不顾那些挣扎，沾着紫色液体的指尖伸进Orion嘴里，将液体尽数涂抹在那条金属舌上，“你是唯一一个可以分享我的所有物的机子，我给你一个了解的机会。但是——”银灰色的指尖突然压住Orion的舌头，引起一声呜咽。暴君笑得邪魅，慢慢凑近Orion的面甲，“不许咽下去！”

Orion觉得眩晕，口腔里的未知液体将一种陌生而尖锐的味觉植入他的脑模块，让他几乎以为自己的舌背被烈焰灼伤。但Megatron突然吻住了他，舌尖轻而易举地代替了手指，开始掠夺舌背上那点灼人的液体。对方甚至用先前压住他舌头的那只手转而扣住他的后脑，让他无法躲避。直到那点液体全部被搜刮干净，Megatron才心满意足地舔舔嘴唇，放开了对他的钳制，而Orion这才发现自己的散热扇已经以一种难堪的方式响了起来。

很显然，Megatron也注意到了这点，他重新凑上去用嘴唇去摩挲对方微张的嘴唇，用他低沉沙哑的声线呢喃，“喜欢吗？”

“不，它让我难受。”Orion仍旧感到眩晕，但他知道那并非全部由那种液体引起，所以他回应了对方的索吻。

“是的，我早该知道的！”Megatron咬牙切齿地抱怨了一句，然后就全心全意地投入到这个吻之中，将对方的口腔舔舐一遍后又引导对方的舌尖进入自己口内，用危险的利齿轻轻嗜咬，在得到对方紧张的回应后含糊地笑起来。期间他甚至抬起一条腿勾住Orion，以便两人拥抱的更紧密。

“我刚才说我能得到任何我想要的。”Megatron拉起一只黑色的手掌覆盖上自己灼热的前置面板，“我能吗？”他问。

“当然。”觉醒的欲望让Orion的声音也变得沙哑，在对方充能完毕的输出管跳出来之后，他毫不犹豫地握住，用灵巧的手指轻轻按揉撸动。

“嗯……”Megatron毫不避讳地发出舒适的呻吟，紫色的光镜眯起，“你做好你手中的事，而我也有我的事要做——”他再次凶狠地吻住Orion的嘴唇。

事实证明Orion对于自己的活计并不擅长，但这却极大地满足了Megatron。那一声声沙哑的呻吟就在Orion的音频接收器旁边，Megatron甚至会同时伸出金属舌重重碾过那敏感的部件，灼热的气体冲击着湿润的区域将感官数据加倍传回。Orion一时有点接受不了，虽说一般情况下Megatron会比他主动很多也开放很多，但今天，Megatron的表现出格太多太多了，一代破坏大帝的作风完全被扔到了一边，紫色光镜里乃至磁场里充斥的全部都是欲望。

“Orion，亲爱的……你做的…很好……”暴君喘息着说，然后就在黑色指尖再次掠过输出管顶部之时低吼一声登上巅峰。深紫色的次级能量液尽数喷涌在黑色的手掌上，Orion低头瞥了一眼那不同于正常次级能量液的颜色，芯中刚被欲望压制住的担忧又开始冒头了。

“怎么……你以前没好好观察我的输出管吗？”Megatron在喘息中低笑，伸手捞过一旁的杯子，将其内的紫色液体一饮而尽。

“不，不是——”Orion尴尬地收回视线，但立即皱起眉甲，“我认为你不应该再喝这东西了，它让你变得很不正常。”

“不正常？”Megatron不认同地摇摇头，或者只是单纯地让自己清醒清醒，“别告诉我你不喜欢我充能完毕的管子。”

Orion感觉自己后置挡板里的接口狠狠抽搐了一下，好像那个充能完毕的管子已经捅了进去一样。

“——不过我们今天不用它。”Megatron在对方瞪大的光镜注视下解锁了自己的后置挡板，拿下后随手扔在一边，然后拉过Orion的手引导它抚摸自己肿胀的外置节点和后方早已湿透的接口外沿。“据我所知，你也很喜欢这个不是吗？”他扯起嘴角。

Orion几乎因为指尖柔软灼热的触感而窒息，霎那间涌入处理器的欲望洪流让他几乎失去理智，等他反应过来时，他已经再次同Megatron吻到一起，下面的手指直接捅进了对方接口，手指上原本沾着的次级能量液和接口中蓄积的润滑液让这一动作畅通无阻。Megatron的机体顺着手指侵入的力道颤抖着，引擎隆隆作响，像是只抓狂的野兽将指尖抠入红色的装甲缝隙。

这一点都不像自己爱人平常的状态。Orion用脑模块中不多的可用空间思考。Megatron很少允许Orion进入他，他甚至不喜欢Orion触摸他的接口。Orion曾猜测这也许在某种层面上同他的自尊挂勾，也许他矿工时代那些不愉快的经历让他潜意识中认为使用接口的机子是被征服的一方，他无法接受屈居人下。但Orion从来没有详细问过Megatron相遇之前的经历，他不想为了满足自己的好奇心而令对方难过，也许Megatron也是这么想的，所以同样没有问过他是怎么度过那些痛苦日子的。他们一直都是心照不宣地给予对方理解和包容。

“所以…嗯……你个小炉渣准备…在这里，拆我吗？”Megatron喘息着嗤笑，眯起的光镜中紫光闪烁。

Orion回过神来，发现自己的前挡板不知什么时候划开了，输出管精神地耸立在二人之间，甚至有深蓝色的次级能量液从顶端溢出。Orion尴尬了一秒，但旋即决定将代表尴尬和羞耻之类的情绪代码通通打包扔掉。“当然不，My Lord。”他抽出在对方接口中搅动的三根手指，上面沾满了粘腻的润滑液，“我们去床上，好吗？”他在Megatron面甲上轻轻一吻。

——————————

天蒙蒙亮的时候Orion突然上线。他坐起身不安地环顾了一下四周，在看到身边仍在充电的Megatron后终于舒了口气，重新缩回他温暖的怀抱中下线了光镜。

但这并不意味着他再次进入了充电模式。半小时之后，他无奈地再次点亮光镜，试图用真实影像代替久久不肯散去的虚拟场景。

映入眼帘的是对方胸口的霸天虎标记，紫色的标记让Orion回想起先前那双紫色光镜。直觉告诉他Megatron先前喝的不会是什么好东西——当然，那东西让Megatron的精力旺盛到他难以招架的程度——但这的确不是对方第一次寻求类似的刺激了。早在卡隆之时他就在角斗士房间柜子里发现过奇奇怪怪的小瓶子，里面有的是颜色诡异的液体，有的是可疑的白色粉末，他过问角斗士那是什么，对方从来都是神秘一笑，说是“好东西”。

“是医生开的止疼剂吗？我看你有时候会在比赛之后喝那些东西。”数据员天真地问，“但你知道止疼剂并不能让你机体的损伤状况好转，你还是需要及时去看医生的。”

角斗士会大笑，“是的，它们从某种意义上讲的确是止疼剂，但是卡隆这些拙劣的医生不会找到我疼痛的来源的，更别说治了。”

“也许我可以带你去找Ratchet——我知道你不喜欢他，但他真的是一名极为优秀的医生，他肯定能够治好你的。”Orion靠近对方，握住那满是划痕的银灰色臂甲试图说服对方。“或者如果你真的不愿意面对他的话，我可以打通讯给他，让他远程指导，我动手给你修复损伤——当然，我不是专业人员，很多操作方法很不娴熟，所以你不能指望修复结果多么好——”

“Orion。”Megatronus烦躁地挥挥手打断对方的话，在简陋的沙发上坐下，“我自己的情况我自己了解，我不需要医疗单位的治疗，当然更不需要你那位‘好朋友’的帮助！”

“所以——这是一种医疗单位也束手无策的损伤？”Orion有些僵硬地戳在哪里。

“是的，没人能治得好。”角斗士抓起桌上那杯没喝完的高纯，“除了你。”他补充，用酒杯向Orion示意，然后灌下一大口。

“我？可我不是医疗单位，我不会——我也没有发现你机体有什么严重的损伤。”数据员呆愣愣地回答。

角斗士被他死心眼的小卡车逗乐了，冲他招招手示意对方过来。Orion很自然地过来跨坐在他腿上，他喜欢这样，无关情欲，只是因为他喜欢他爱慕的角斗士从正面拥抱他，这让他感到安心。“Mega你到底哪里不舒服了，你跟我说，我们可以——”

“火种。”

“啊？”数据员瞪着一双光镜看上去都快宕机了。

“我的疼痛来源于火种。”角斗士抿起嘴唇，同时拉起一只黑色手掌按在自己胸甲正中。

Orion的散热扇轰地一声就响了起来，他的机体甚至不可控制地颤抖起来，光镜却死死瞪着手下的银灰色装甲仿佛能透过它直视深处的火种。角斗士默默勾起嘴角，光镜中满是得意，他得到了料想之中的反应，这次玩笑开得十分成功。就在他准备开口取笑对方大惊小怪的模样时，Orion开口了。

“没关系的，你不用害怕。”Orion深吸口气努力使自己的声音平静下来，他抬起光镜直视对方，甚至扯起了一个安慰性的微笑，哪怕这个笑容显得无比僵硬，“我们可以解决它的，就像往常一样。首先——我，我认为你最好不要再去比赛了，我怕——”他哽住了，但默默调整了发生器的功率，不想让声音中掺杂太多噪点，“我想太过剧烈的运动不利于缓解疼痛。然后，我们一起回铁堡找Ratchet给你做个全面检查——哦不，还是让他来这里好点，你不用跑一趟。Mega，Ratchet是个非常优秀非常负责的医疗单位，你要相信他可以治好你的。”Orion看着对方一面甲的目瞪口呆，以为角斗士仍不肯去就医，顿时激动起来，“Mega，你需要去看医生！你需要专业人员为你做出精确诊断，然后对症治疗，而不是在这里随随便便用止疼剂拖延病情！或者——或许检查结果出来之后你就会发现其实产生疼痛的并不是火种，而是火种舱壁或者是胸腔里其他什么小零件，特别好修，甚至都不用诱导休眠。”

角斗士从震惊中回过神，却又淹没在又一阵翻滚而来的复杂情绪中。良久，他缓缓地、郑重地将数据员搂进怀中。

Orion吓坏了，以为这个拥抱是某种意义上的告别，可能下一秒对方就会说出类似“医生早就说这没治了”“留给我的时间已经不多了”的话，或者他可能什么都不会说，却在第二天莫名消失，然后在某个自己找不到的地方缓慢而孤单地下线。这一系列虚拟场景冲击着Orion的脑模块，让他再也撑不住了，清洁液哗地涌出眼眶。“我们是一体的，这不是你一个人的事！我不许你放弃治疗，我不许你替我最决定，我不许你擅自离开我！”

角斗士长长的叹了口气，感觉一肚子的调侃戏谑都喂了机械狗，芯中只剩下“该拿这死脑筋的小卡车怎么办”的无奈。“Orion，冷静下来。”他推了推趴在自己肩头哭的一塌糊涂的某机。

“你先答应我不要偷偷走掉。”Orion委屈巴巴地抬起头，清洁液糊了一面甲。

“我为什么要走？你个小炉渣这么一会儿就脑补到哪里去了？”Megatronus没好气地戳戳Orion眉心，转手替他擦清洁液，“况且我跟你说了，你的存在有利于我控制它！”

“那你需要我做什么？”Orion也冷静下来了些，用手背抹着清洁液以掩饰些许尴尬，“我不知道我能——你是不是需要我的火种？我可以给你的！你还需要什么？我都给你！”说着还拉着对方为他擦泪水的手用力按在胸口，一脸急切。

“我火种疼你就要给我火种？！你的脑模块是一堆螺栓吗？”角斗士忍无可忍，“不是你想象中那样的！”

“那是哪样？”Orion茫然地眨着光镜，“你跟我说实话，我平时也看了不少医学文献，你唬不了我的！”

“我亲爱的卡隆角斗场啊……”Megatronus仰天哀嚎，“这只是一种比喻！一种比喻好吗！我不是真他渣火种有问题！”

“那你哪里有问题？”

“我——”角斗士气的想要一爪子把这块实心废铁扇下去，“我芯里有问题，脑模块有问题行了吧！”他大吼，“我是个能把一切黑暗环境当成矿坑的神经病行了吧！”吼完他就一头仰倒在沙发靠背上，被对方荒谬的脑回路弄的半天不想面对世界。

直到这时，逻辑回路迟滞的数据员终于转过弯儿来，明白了这是怎么一回事。他爱慕的角斗士是如此骄傲，以至于他痛恨在别人面前自我剖白，哪怕对象是他。Orion小心翼翼地凑上去抱住对方，将面甲埋在对方颈窝讨好地蹭蹭，“关于这点，”他轻声说，“我们也可以解决的。”

Megatronus认命般叹了口气，回抱住那句红蓝色机体，“你啊你，真是万中无一。”他扭头亲了亲那圆形的音频接收器……

Orion抬头看了看，确认Megatron没有醒来的迹象后，轻手轻脚地翻身背对他，从子空间中拿出了那朵三瓣锆兰。剔透的花瓣反射着他光镜中的蓝光，将细碎的光点播撒在内里深色的舱壁上，像是铺开了一片星辰。Orion用指尖轻轻摩挲着那朵花，激动的磁场得以缓缓平息，一股暖意涌入火种，那感觉同曾经每次收到花束时一模一样。

顷刻的瞬间怎样化作不变的永恒？Orion默默思量。

“——我没想到你还留着它。”身后突然传来一声叹息。

Orion扭过头，不出意外，那双猩红的光镜映入眼帘。他转回身，重新依偎入对方怀抱。“你的光镜又变回红色了。”他说。

Megatron没有回答，而是盯着那朵水晶锆兰出神，良久后才开口，“它还像当年我送你时那么美。”

Orion笑，拉起一只利爪，将花放在它掌心，再把那尖锐的五指合拢，最后在其上落下一吻。

“我不能收下。你——以后不会喜欢我拥有它的。”Megatron皱眉。

“不，它留在你身边才更有意义。”

Megatron再次叹息，“Orion，对现在的我来说，它只是一朵花，仅此而已。”

“那你更没必要拒绝我送你的一朵花了，不是吗？”Orion调皮地眨眨光镜。

Megatron露出无奈的笑容，把花收进自己的子空间。“我当初送花是要讨你欢心，你现在是在如法炮制吗？”他调笑。

“那你开心吗？”Orion搂住对方的窄腰，笑着问。

“当然。”Megatron在Orion嘴角印上一吻，“只要你在这里，我就很开心。”

“……你知道嘛，这一切都有点像我最初憧憬的生活了。”Orion突然说。

“和你的真命天子平凡到老？”Megatron哼了一声，“我一点都没看出来。”

“不是的。我是说能一直和爱人待在一起。”Orion爬起来用手肘撑着上身，兴致勃勃地看着对方，“也许我们可以找个不被打扰的小星球，盖一栋小房子，就我们两个人住——”

“充电！”破坏大帝在对方那天马行空的设想彻底飞没边儿之前出声打断，并率先下线了光镜。

“别啊，我是认真的。”Orion凑上去摇晃对方，直到那对红色光镜无可奈何地重新点亮，“我们还可以在门前的花圃里种满水晶锆兰，每当清晨，主恒星的光照过来，反射出的七彩光屑就会映满我们的小房子。傍晚时分我们还可以坐在门廊的台阶上，相互依偎着看夕阳西下。”

“那清晨和傍晚之间我们要干嘛？浇花种地吗？”

“也许吧，也许我们还可以找些其他事做。重要的是，我们可以一直在一起。”

“Orion，时间太早了，我不想现在就跟你吵架。”Megatron翻过身，把脊背留给Orion。

Orion不甘心地撅起嘴，一个人默默在那里运算了一会儿，这才重新躺下，从后面搂着对方的窄腰下线了光镜。

————————

“187J3X1星体系统中的那颗最小的行星怎么样？我看那里有能量矿，主恒星还很年轻，况且离塞伯坦也不远的。”

“A11星区也挺不错的，没什么其他种族，好几个小行星都有能量矿，重点是，几兆亿年前那里曾经有我们的先辈居住，也许我们可以去探索一下古迹，怎么样？”

“C60星区β亚区的561E呢？据说那里挺像我们现在所处的这颗星球，还毗邻咱们的一个空间中转站，也许我们平时会有些访客，生活不会很无聊的。”

“175-13-6呢？G716c6？C12的916？……”

Megatron气得几乎要将汇报起来没完没了的数据员扔出办公室。“我给你个单独的工作间不是为了让你悠哉悠哉地查星谱的！”他从办公桌后跳起来，冲Orion吼。

“可是你已经答应我们的私奔提议了，接下来不就该找个宜居的小行星吗？”某卡车一脸淡定地看着对方，“难道你还想开着战舰满宇宙跑？那叫什么隐居生活？我才不答应呢。况且——”Orion神经兮兮地压低声音，“这里闲杂人员太多了，很不方便的。”

Megatron瞪着一双亮到发白的光镜，“我什么时候答应你那炉渣方案了！”

“你都让我去查星体资料了，还不是答应吗？”

那不过是让你这个精力旺盛的炉渣别来烦我！Megatron在心底哀嚎。自从那天晚上Orion提出二人世界的提议后，往后那一整天都黏在他身边软磨硬泡赶都赶不走，让他根本无法工作。Megatron吼也不是求也不是，终于在第二天中午忍无可忍，将Orion扔回他的工作间，说“你去给我做好本职工作！别净拿些个空想来烦我！”他本意是要让Orion继续破译数据库的，没想到竟被Orion理解成为提议寻找理论支持了！

我说这招怎么这么好使，这炉渣居然一天一夜都没再来折磨我！Megatron咬牙切齿地想。

“所以你是骗我的？假装答应然后试图蒙混过关？”Orion把手中的数据板一撂，盘起手臂。

“我不是！我没有！你不能随便曲解我的意图！”Megatron暴跳如雷，“我是让你继续给我破译那该死的数据库！谁让你——”

“所以你还是不同意我的提议是吗？”

哎我亲爱的熔炼炉啊……Megatron以手掩面，简直不想面对这个世界。

“Mega，我这么做都是为了能让你——让我们后半辈子过得更舒适更安逸。看看你周围，看看那些冷冰冰的墙壁，看看那些冷冰冰的人，你能说这就是你想要的生活吗？你整天都在担惊受怕，害怕不知道什么时候火种舱中就多了把尖刀。这不应该是你仅有的生活，这不应该是任何人的生活！我在帮你摆脱这些！”

“我们正在打仗！”Megatron吼回去，“你以为什么事都可以说停止就停止，说收手就收手？这是战争，不是儿戏！你知道战争有多残酷吗？你真的体会到了吗？我眼睁睁看着想要的被从我手上抢走，眼睁睁看着希望被一次次碾碎，这些年我所失去的东西不是你手底下跳动的数据，说恢复就能恢复！”

“我当然知道这是战争。就是因为战争，每天都会有无辜的机子死去，一切都在向着不好的方向发展。我们被胁迫了，被战争胁迫了，它推动着我们马不停蹄地向前，来不及审视自身，来不及回望过去，我们甚至都没来得及保护好从前的家园——”

“就是因为我们连家都没了！”Megatron的磁场突然炸开，“你以为我可以放任那些毁灭自己星球的渣滓不管吗？那是他们欠下的债！他们必须要为自己做过的事负责！我要让他们付出代价！”

“Mega，发生在过去的事不论你现在再怎么挽回都没有用了——”

“所以你的建议就是所谓的‘让过去的都过去’？”Megatron怒哼一声，“你现在想要让我硬扯起一面笑容，假装过去那些失败不曾存在吗？今天的我是建立在我所走的每一步，我所经历的每一件事之上的。是过去的痛过去的恨造就了现在的我，那也将成为我前进的不竭动力！你让我抛弃那些，就是在从内部瓦解我，卸掉我的武器模块卸掉我的脑模块让我投降！我还没有实现我的理想，我还没有成就我的伟业，我不允许任何人阻止我，你也不行！”

面对大发雷霆的暴君，Orion表现得出奇地冷静，他甚至在办公桌前的椅子上坐下来，低头默默运算了一小会儿。“……你还记得当初卡隆和铁堡之间隔了多远吗？”他重新抬头看向对方。

Megatron皱了皱眉甲，他不明白话题怎么突然转向这个了。“——十七万塞公里多点吧。”他查了查自己的数据库后回答，也坐了下来。

“在我搬到卡隆之前你跑了多少趟？十几趟？”

“差不多吧。”

“每次都走不同的路径？”

“我告诉过你，那是我的乐趣，沿途看看不同的风景。”Megatron眯起光镜，“所以你想说什么？”

“在起点和终点相同的情况下路径却有很多选择，不是吗？”

Megatron有些明白了，“你是在说我已经误入歧途了？”

“我不是否认你经历的那些苦难，只是有时候如果过分关注脚下的路，就很难保持既定的方向。”Orion叹了口气，“我想——也许正是因为这点，我们才失去了塞伯坦。”

“所以这一切都是我的错？”Megatron腾地站起来，怒目而视。“是我过于莽撞，是我眼光不够长远，是我没有能力挽救塞伯坦的核心，是吗？我就是个走了火的炮口，所以你现在要把我藏起来免得贻笑大方是吗？”

“不，我并没有——”

“也许在你看来我一开始就不应该走上革命这条路，像我这样没有见识的底层阶级有什么资格登上政治舞台，是吧？”Megatron突然噤声，他意识到自己说多了。

Orion感到震撼。他愣了一会儿，然后突然明白了这么多年支撑Megatron前行的究竟是什么——不是纯粹的愤怒与恨，而是一种“我本应拥有更好”的自卑。他会因质疑而受伤，会因别人的否定而否定自己，但与此同时他的自尊又是如此强烈，绝对不会承认自己比任何人差，所以久而久之，他只能选择用怒火保护自己。

Orion以为Megatron的自尊定会让他转身走掉，但对方并没有，他只是走到舷窗边看着外面的云海，轰鸣的引擎声昭示着他的愤怒，但他没有再开口。

Orion轻轻靠近Megatron，那时后者的引擎声已经归于平静。Orion担忧地抬手抚摸对方的背部装甲，他听到那厚重的胸甲内部传来一声散热扇低沉的嗡鸣。

“Mega，你知道为什么火种融合是恋爱的最后一步吗？”Orion问。

Megatron烦躁地摇摇头，“我跟你说过了，我们现在不适合火种融合。”

“我知道。”Orion笑笑，“我只是突然想明白了这个问题。”

Megatron狐疑地看向他，“你现在的思维就像是堆乱了套的数据包，也许抽时间你需要给自己去去冗余，重做个系统什么的。”他吐槽。

Orion无所谓地耸耸肩，倚在窗边，继续自己的话题，“自从两个机开始相互吸引，他们就在不知不觉中一片片褪下光鲜的外装甲。两个敏感脆弱的内里慢慢靠近，相互磨搓，这是一个很痛苦的过程。有些人经不起这种自我解剖，选择了逃离。但总有些人坚持了下来，成功让他们最简单最真挚的东西拥抱在一起。”Orion也看向窗外的云海，阳光映入他光镜，那光芒比蓝天还美。“他们成为一体，而火种融合只不过是锦上添花，把最后剩下的那一点点糅合在一起。”

“听你说起来谈恋爱跟丧失自我没什么两样。”Megatron嘲讽。

“是没什么两样。”Orion一点都不生气，也用无所谓的语气说，“世界上的确少了一个你，也少了一个我。但多了一个我们。”

Megatron挑起眉甲，若有所思地瞥了Orion一眼，继续听他说，“那么——言归正传。我理解你的愤怒和恨意，Mega，我也从未否认你的能力和这些年的付出。但请你想一想，当你站在角斗场中央振臂高呼时，当你身处矿洞第一次瞥见洞口的光时，驱动你挺直脊梁迈出第一步的究竟是什么？你想要的是消灭所有反对你的人吗？你想要的是统治整个星球吗？”

Orion转过身背靠窗舷，看着屋内眼神逐渐放空。“……Mega，你知道吗，在我第一次从影像资料中看到你的时候，你站在一片废墟之上慷慨陈词。吸引我的不是你出口成章的才华，不是你所向披靡的气势，吸引我的是你光镜中的泪，是那颗在疼痛着却依旧坚强依旧善良的火种。你说没有人理应遭受不公，没有人理应失去自由，没有人理应承受别人的摆布直到火种熄灭。你说你要让所有人都活的更好更自由——”

“想做我工作的话就省省吧。”Megatron烦躁地挥挥手，“这些话我听了不下百万次了。”他坐回办公桌后，拿起一块数据板开始矫正航行参数。

“但不是来自于我。”Orion也坐回原来的位置，隔着办公桌，他握上一只利爪。“Mega，你本质上是善良的。善良的人也会害怕，而害怕了自然会逃，你很幸运，你成功摆脱了矿场主的控制——”“我不是因为幸运！我为自己赢得了自由！”Megatron又开始低吼，但当他抬眼同Orion那纯净的目光对视时，那点被冒犯的怒火再也兴不起半点风浪，他听Orion继续，说，“善良的人也需要生存，所以你成为了角斗士，因为那是你当时最佳的选择。也许你会说自己本身就是个崇尚武力的人，是的，我承认，但你从不是一个残忍的人。你在角斗场上杀伐无数，但当真正无辜的人站在你面前时，你甚至愿意抛弃你的声誉和微薄的收入，就是为了让另一个家庭一个月循环内吃上饱饭。”

“你知道那场比赛？Megatron终于流露出一丝惊讶，“Soundwave告诉你的？什么时候？”

“比你想象中要早点吧。Soundwave告诉我的时候你已经因为作弊被禁了三个月的赛，他给我看了当时比赛的视频和你的禁赛通知，用他的方式告诉我他在外执行任务抽不开身，还把你不让他告诉我的那段录音给我听。”

“他不过是怕我饿死街头，到时候没有人出头替他闹革命。”Megatron哼哼了一声，但Orion听出了其中的尴尬成分，莞尔一笑。

“不管他当时意图如何，我都要谢谢他。我记得我是深夜到的卡隆，然后立即向他要了你的定位，但当我看到你为了那么一个劣质能量块就跟人打野赛，身上新伤叠旧伤的都没有好好医治，我整个人都傻掉了。而你，从那堆残骸里艰难地爬出来，故作轻松地冲我笑，还把那块能量块递到我面前问我饿不饿……”Orion停下来，深吸一口气压抑住涌上来的心酸，抬头回以微笑。“说实话，在那之前我从未挨过饿，也从未想过生活能够有多沉重。但我那时看着你，突然就明白了，而在那之上，我得以重新认识你——你那颗善良的火种以及我在你芯中的地位。所以就是那一瞬间，我坚定地对自己说：就是他了，再也不改了。”

Megatron沉默地看着Orion，缓缓靠在椅背上，却没有切断眼神对视。良久良久，他站起身再次踱步到窗边，背对屋内的一切。“你先走吧，”他说，“我需要一个人待一会儿。”

Orion默默点点头，离开了Megatron的房间。

————————

Orion再见到Megatron的时候，他正负手伫立在宽阔的停机坪前沿。银灰色的机体沐浴在黑夜中，星光从世界的穹顶照下来，经过那厚实的装甲，映进Orion的光镜。

Orion没有出声打扰，只是静静地走到他身边站定，同他一起向远处的天空眺望——那是家的方向。

“……我们现在所看到的光并非此时的产物。”破坏大帝很久之后才开口，“我们看到的满天星斗也不过是它们几百万年甚至几十亿年前的模样。”

Orion看了Megetron一眼，后者依旧在平静地眺望，但他不喜欢他散发出来的这种沉重，“所以，”数据员扯起嘴角，“从这里你也许可以同时观测到两个我。”

Megatron终于转过头直视那双碧蓝的光镜，但Orion可以看出，他并没有被这个蹩脚的玩笑娱乐到。就在Orion试图寻找其他岔开话题的切入点时，一只利爪轻轻地抚摸上他的面甲。

“我曾经如此。”暴君的一声叹息淹没在报应号引擎的嗡鸣中。

“从此以后再也不用了。”Orion握住那只利爪，轻吻它锋利的指尖，“我会一直陪着你。”

人们总说，恋人们之间的海誓山盟不过是一纸空谈。但在现实面前，希望永远都拥有着缤纷的颜色。这也是为什么破坏大帝终于露出笑意。

我们都是爱做梦的痴汉，不是吗？

Megatron牵起那只黑色手掌，同它的主人一起回到自己的生活仓。

————————

Orion又做噩梦了。

他独自一人被扔在无边无际的荒野上，他试着呼喊，但发不出声音。突然，震耳欲聋的轰鸣声从远处传来，他飞快转过身，只见一个巨大的火球带着破空的尖啸划过他头顶，砸在不远处。他还没来得及尖叫，强劲的冲击波裹挟着飞扬的尘土就将他抛飞。他的视觉传感器中一片混乱，周身传来尖锐的触感提醒他正在荒野上翻滚。他不知道自己是怎么停下的，或者他根本就没有。

一片天昏地暗中突兀地响起冲锋的号角，他睁开光镜，却没想到映入眼帘的是旷日持久的战场。连天的炮火，飞舞的刀枪，双方的嘶吼，濒死时的嚎叫……感官数据蜂拥着挤进他的处理器，他吓得一动不敢动。他亲眼看着身边机子被扯下头雕，牵扯出一长串滋滋作响的电路，他看着不远处有机子被轰穿了火种舱，胸口一片漆黑，重重倒在地上被任意践踏，光镜闪了好久才彻底熄灭。

突然，他听到了Megatron标志性的沙哑声线，便像抓住救命稻草一般四下寻找，但等待他的却是另一幅景象：银灰色的残破机体跪在地上仰天大笑，他面前，一个面目模糊的身影举起了右手的激光枪。

“领袖，你现在杀了我也阻止不了这个世界的前进。一个我倒下了，不久之后又会有一个我应时崛起。虽然他不会同我一摸一样，但他同我一样自由！”

那个领袖什么都没说，只是扣动扳机，击中了银灰色机体的火种舱，蓝色的激光穿透那强壮的身躯，一直钉入身后的地面。

不！Orion无声尖叫，发疯般奔向坠落的机体，可那一点点距离却在无限延长。厮杀声在离他远去，战场在离他远去，不变的只是那个面目模糊的高大身影。

——你什么都改变不了。

——进行到现在，再也没有人能做什么了。

——战争的意义就是战争。

——你的机会用完了，该死心了。

不！Orion冲着那个身影大喊。这一切都还没有结束！我还没有完成！我还没有说服他！

领袖的身影摇摇头，转身走远，周身所有的光芒都追随着他一同消失，最后，只剩下Orion和一片漆黑。

回来！你回来！Orion向着领袖离开的方向追出去，可再也找不到半点光亮。

让我出去！我还要去完成我的目标！我能成功！我可以的！真的就差一步了！

Orion扑倒在黑暗中，在痛苦和不甘中蜷缩哭泣。

不要把我关起来，我要去找我的Mega……

黑夜中，一双碧蓝色的光镜点亮。

Optimus因为周身的温暖和柔软愣了愣。这一点不像宇宙大帝的火种舱，更何况身边还有其他人。Optimus没敢有动作，仅仅是驱动光镜想要观察一下状况，但第一眼看到的东西就让他差点跳起来。

银灰色的装甲，紫色的涂装，飞扬的造型，还有——，Optimus稍为深入地感受了一下，然后绝望地认出了Megatron的磁场波动。

他毫不犹豫地翻身而起，跨坐在那名毫不设防仰卧着的TF的腰腹上，以控制住他可能的反击路术，然后弹出利刃抵上了Megatron胸口的紫色标志——

不！

一声隐约的尖叫从他的脑模块中浮现，让那本该刺下去的刀尖停了下来。Optimus吃惊地瞪大光镜。

你爱他。那个声音像是晨梦中的呓语。

不，我不爱他，我恨他！他让无数无辜的汽车人卷入战争的漩涡，我恨他！

你爱他……那个声音只是一遍遍重复，像是无穷无尽的回音。

“……Orion？”

暴君迷蒙的声音传来吓了Optimus一跳，他凝神屏息，没有回答。

Megatron在充电中觉得身上沉重，迷糊中摸索过去，摸到了腰侧的一双光滑长腿。“Orion，别闹，现在太早了……”

Optimus无法容忍那双利爪在自己腿侧抚摸，但如果抽身而去的话不光会弄醒对方，还同时失去了对暴君的制约。他此时已经明白过来，自己肯定是在报应号上，但他现在只身一人，想要突围何等困难，他需要抓住任何有利的机会。所以他没有动，祈祷着暴君只是随便说了句梦话很快就能再进入充电状态。

但事与愿违。Megatron没有得到预料之中的回应，而经过战争洗礼的他敏锐地感受到了一丝杀气，芯中刚松下的那根弦立即绷紧，猩红的光镜瞬间点亮。

渣的！看着那双明亮的碧蓝光镜和标志性的口罩，暴君不禁在芯中大骂，但表面上却扯出了一抹嘲讽的笑容。“领袖，我还在想你那堆可怜的数据包躲到脑模块的什么地方去了呢。怎么，恢复记忆的第一件事就是想和我来一发 吗？”他故意在那双长腿上揉了一把，让对方电镀层外炸起了一层静电。

“别乱动，Megatron！”Optimus低吼，再次将刀尖抵在对方胸口，“你最好如是告诉我我为什么会在这里，以及你对Orion做了什么，否则——”

“否则什么？”Megatron笑了一声，“一刀捅我个对穿？那你可别想逃出我的战舰了。”暴君满意地看着Optimus面色变得更加难看，“你现在唯一的选择是做点让我开心的事，那样的话也许我会心软到放你回去。”

“白日做梦！”

“现在是黑天。”Megatron得意地咧嘴一笑，继续说，“你知道吗，经过我们这几天的相处，我倒是发现了一个有意思的地方——你的接口是全新的，但输出管上却有划痕，介意透露一下对方是谁吗？我的领袖？”没等Optimus回答，他自顾自地接下去，“让我猜猜，是你那好医官？”Megatron饶有兴致地观察对方，“不是？这有点出乎意料，我记得他以前对你十分殷勤啊。”

“闭嘴——”

“是那个死脑筋的胖子——哦抱歉，你不是那种随便的人，我的错。”Megatron低沉地笑着，“是那两个轱辘的？还是——”

“够了，Megatron！”

“哈！是那个小虫子。”Megatron故作出一副了然的表情，“我早该想到的。毕竟你一直都很宠他，我扯下他发声器之后你差点跟我拼命——虽然我们平常也都在拼命。是因为可怜他吗？那么可爱的小家伙早早就失去了发声器，你肯定看不下去是吧，所以就用这种方式安慰他？还是说你当他年少不懂事，就哄着他来陪你？”

Optimus骤然发力掐住了Megatron的脖子，“你再敢多说一个字，我不管今天能不能成功离开，都要熄灭你的火种！”

“你会后悔的。”Megatron依旧在笑，“要知道你今天白天还在说有多么多么想跟我在一起呢。”

“Orion不知道你早已臭名远扬，他不过是被你的谎言蒙蔽了光镜！”

Megatron若有所思地眯起光镜，“‘他’还主动提出要跟我私奔，把这一下烂摊子全都丢在脑后，找个没人的地方过悠闲日子呢。我当时还觉得不可思议，像你这样有责任心的家伙居然在这种时候想到跑路！哈！我能说什么？领导模块真是选错了人。”

“Orion是被你的甜言蜜语蛊惑了，他是个停留在过去的人，不会理解现在的局势的。Megatron，你不用试图用Orion来击溃我的心理防线，我不是他，我不会像他那样任你摆布，你死心吧。”

“‘你不是他’。”Megatron重新咀嚼了一遍，“我明白了，你一直都把Orion当成有别于你的另一个机子看待是吧？怪不得你会有今天这般窘境，就是因为你懦弱得不敢承认当年爱过我。我的Orion想我了，所以出来找我，而你现在又把他藏到什么地方去了？”暴君的光镜中终于涌上一抹怒意。

“那这么说的话我也明白了。你把Orion当成你成就的一部分，因为他是唯一一个肯真心实意对你好的机子。你随便编点花言巧语就可以把他拴在身边，随便聊些看似深奥的话题就可以得到他的崇拜和仰慕。你不爱他，Megatron，你只不过是在享受被爱的过程而已！”

“你一无所知！”

Megatron突然抓住Optimus的手腕和刀背向旁边一带，成功将身上之人摔到床下，他弹身而起，在Optimus起身之前用一边膝盖按压住他的后腰，一只利爪扣上深蓝色的头雕，将它重重按在地面上。他低吼，“怎么，有了领导模块加身，你就以为自己有能力洞悉一切真相了是吗？我不是你手下那些天真的小汽车人，你的‘权威’在我这里半点用处都没有！现在——”他从子空间中掏出一副静置手铐拍在Optimus眼前，“在我扯掉你两条手臂之前，你最好自己乖乖戴上！”

——Lord Megatron。

暴君的通讯不合时宜地响起。

——我们留在塞伯坦的一名哨兵被激活。同时活动记录显示太空桥定向到塞伯坦并且持续开放。

“什么！”

就在这时，Optimus趁着Megatron分神的瞬间挣脱压制，一把夺过静置手铐，一端扣在暴君的手腕上另一端扣在了最近的床柱上。动作迅捷无比，然后飞快撤离，留暴君在身后愤怒地咆哮。

舱室的门刚在身后关上，Optimus还没来得及观察路径，就撞见了一队晚间巡逻的杂兵。杂兵看着跑出来的红蓝机体一愣，“大人？——”但砰砰两声，两名不明所以的杂兵中枪倒地。Optimus来不及思考两名霸天虎士兵对他的称呼问题，他现在首要任务是找办法离开，所以他选择跑向巡逻士兵来时的反方向。

经过七拐八绕后，Optimus发现一间工作舱室，他隐藏在门边向里面观察，有不下五名杂兵在处理器前工作。他又静静听了听走廊中的动静，骚动里这里还有一段距离。Optimus稍稍运算了一下，划开口罩收回枪支，大步走进工作间。

里面值班的杂兵立即注意到他。“Pax大人？”有人率先发问。

Optimus清了清发声器，“Lord Megatron下命令，让你们——到舰桥集合。”

几名杂兵没有怀疑，立即放下手头工作跑了出去。

Optimus松了口气，飞快关上舱门，跑到处理器前调出霸天虎太空桥坐标，将环路桥定向到坐标点后，毫不犹豫地跳入那徐徐展开的苍绿色光芒中……

————————

——我们已拿到领导模块，正在回程路上。

“收到，Arcee。请全速返回！”Ratchet回复。

环路桥的光芒就在此时张开。三名坚守阵地的汽车人警惕地转身，同时上线了武器系统。但令他们没有想到的是，从其中走出来的居然是那个红蓝色的身影。

“Optimus？”Ratchet瞪大了光镜。

领袖大致观察了一下就清楚了局势，走上前，“Arcee归队之后立即撤离，在那之前——”

“Optimus Prime！”

环路桥的光芒再次张开，暴君的咆哮即刻传来。下一秒，那个愤怒的银灰色身影便出现在太空桥指挥中心。

大战一触即发，但霸天虎一方只有Megatron一人，而他面对的却是包括领袖在内的四名汽车人。因此，战局对于Megatron来说并不乐观，而在Arcee归队后，一众汽车人更是借着距离优势成功撤离。

融合炮的光芒黯淡下去，咆哮的引擎逐渐平息，破坏大帝并没有气急败坏地怒吼，而是沉默地看着敌方环路桥消失的地方。突然，他仰天大笑，独自一人却笑得如此歇斯底里，整个机宛如一头发了疯的野兽，而那狂笑声在封闭的空间中回荡，隆隆作响，久久不息。

Megatron笑了很久，直到又一座环路桥在他身后张开才算停止。他安静忠诚的情报官从中走出来。

“你如愿了。”Megatron没有看对方一眼，而是扬起头雕，像个威严的、骄傲的君王那样大步迈入环路桥……

————END————


	6. 彩蛋

夜深人静之时，Megatron终于得以从繁杂的工作中抽身。他疲惫地靠在椅背上，视线从公务数据板上挪开，将昏暗而空旷的生活舱尽收眼底。

Megatron看着自己被夜色入侵的舱室良久，终于下定决心伸手去摸办公桌侧面那个很久没碰过的按钮。细微的咔哒声响起，床头柜侧方划开了一道缝隙。

破坏大帝挥手关上办公区的灯，穿过漆黑的房间坐上充电床，伸手进暗格摸索——

什么！落空的触感让那具疲惫的银灰色机体震惊到跳起。

看着空空如也的暗格，那双瞪大的猩红色光镜中终于浮现出一丝无措……

————REAL END————


End file.
